Red Like Roses
by Speedy08
Summary: Blake is a former mobster that spends her time engaging in vigilante murders. Yang is a detective trying to do the right thing. The unlikely pair cross paths in a quest that will lead them to their ultimate target-the leader of the White Fang.
1. Chapter 1

Blake's POV

_Everything seems... Hazy. Blurry. Indistinguishable. The world around me moves on, spinning faster and faster while I'm left standing here in the dark. Maybe it's just the withdrawal talking. Maybe it's the pain flaring up on my side. The only thing I know is that I feel...lost in the midst of it all._

_Ilia had said something and then left me out here by myself. Something about being gone a few minutes. Had those minutes already passed? Had it already been hours? Did it matter? It had been so long since that sort of thing had mattered. My time, my thoughts, my reality, they'd all belonged to him for so long. So why would it matter now? Just because I'd managed to run? Nothing felt different._

_The cravings were still achingly strong. I couldn't focus on Ilia, even as she tried to help. Where had Ilia gone anyway? Did it matter? The pain kept getting worse, I would probably black out soon. Or just stop. Guess that was a possibility. I was numb to the idea, to this reality. None of it really mattered anyway. I couldn't possibly be free. It didn't feel like it. I couldn't see it._

_Something moves in my line of sight, blurry. My first inclination is to ignore it. If it's danger, so what. If it's Ilia, so what. Either way I'll be swept away somewhere. The image comes into focus and I see... gold. Untamable golden hair. Lots of it. There's a face in front of me, leaning down so that we're eye level... their eyes..._

_"Are you okay, Miss?"_

_The woman's features were soft as she spoke, her voice... it didn't hold pity. I knew what that sounded like, what that looked like. She was looking at me... It had been a long time since I'd seen that look. Was it... compassion? Maybe. The longer I looked in her eyes the more the world around me came back into focus._

_The ambiance of the world faded in. People. Cars. Birds._

_Her._

_A breeze blew and I shivered, instinctively wrapping my arms around myself to try and stave it off. Was it winter already? I felt something heavy being placed around my shoulder, followed by an overwhelming warmth. So warm._

_The blonde had put her jacket around me. My eyes flicked down to her chest where something gold had glinted. Cop. She was a cop._

_"There," she said. "It's pretty chilly out here tonight." She paused, her eyes still soft when I looked back up to meet them. "Would you like something to eat?"_

_I didn't say anything. I think I wanted to, but nothing happened. It had been so long since someone had asked what I wanted. I think I was hungry. I most likely was. She didn't seem to need a reply as she told me she'd be right back before stepping out of my line of sight, taking those eyes with her._

_I shuffled uncertainly, shifting weight from one foot to the other. As I was taking a step to follow someone grabbed my arm. I turned instinctively and pulled only to find Ilia. She took my hand gently but firmly and asked me to follow her. I looked back over my shoulder at the direction of the corner the blonde had disappeared around._

_I pulled the jacket tighter around myself as we left, reveling in the protection it brought even as Ilia led me away to what was most likely our new residence. My mind stayed with that woman, going over that short interaction. It was so odd, so random. I thought back to those eyes._

_Lavender. What a pretty color._

I hiss as I lift up my shirt. Tonight had gone according to plan for the most part. The extra security had thrown a bit of a wrench into things but what mattered was Corsac had now been dealt with. The White Fang was down another enforcer, and Ilia had made sure we weren't followed. At the very least it would slow down coke and meth trafficking.

Five years since I left and this was still all I could do. Cripple them, cause some chaos, and cut off one head, though it wouldn't matter until Adam was gone.

Adam...

I shook my head and grit my teeth, trying to force my mind back to the task at hand. I cleaned the wounds on my side with alcohol. Five years since I'd seen him, since I'd escaped with Ilia's help and my mind still tended to stutter and stop at his name. My jaw burned in memory of what he'd done, my hip stung, my back ached. All phantom pain, but pain nonetheless.

Steady breath as I take needle and start sewing up a wound on my shoulder. He's not here. Push and pull. He's not here. Push and pull.

The blue eyes in my mind shift to lilac... and that feeling of dread gradually melts away. That color... I'd never forget that color...

The door opens and I'm drawn from my thoughts by Ilia, looking mostly unscathed. Not surprising. She'd always been fast, had a killer aim with knives. "You're going to scar if you do it that way," she admonished under her breath, taking the needle from me after I pulled it through one last time.

"Doesn't matter," I answered tiredly. "Not like anyone will see. Besides, what's one more scar?" Just another to add to the collection. At least these scars faded with time.

My dismissal got a hum from Ilia.

"Did you find out what I asked?"

She nodded. "Tukson just set up a bookstore at the edge of Vale," the red head relayed. "Should have some promising information."

"Good."

"All done," she said as she pulled out the last stitch, setting the needle and thread by the first aid kit and bloody cotton balls to be cleaned later.

"Thanks." It didn't feel like enough, but my body was starting to feel the fatigue and I needed to lay down, try and recuperate. "We'll rest up and then we'll have to pay Tukson a visit."

* * *

_Adam's POV_

_I took a sip of my third champagne glass of the night as I watched the various mob leaders, members, and families interact. I'd thought about skipping out on the invitation but I knew what it would imply. It would be an insult and I couldn't afford that, not now anyways. Sienna Khan was next in line to become leader now that our boss had died from a sudden heart attack. I scoffed at the very idea. Sudden. I wasn't the only one that suspected foul play but no one was stupid enough to say it._

_Maybe that was giving Sienna too much credit, though. She always did seem to have a certain sense of honor._

_My eyes narrowed as Yuma entered with Trifa on his arm, the crowd turning around to greet them. I remembered when they would do the same for Blake and I. We were the power couple of the White Fang. She'd been by my side since she was a teen and now...now she was gone. My hand went up to my neck instinctively as I remembered the last time I'd seen her. That little friend of hers, she was the reason Blake had turned on me._

_"Sir?" a waiter called, interrupting my thoughts as he handed me a red rose._

_I felt my jaw clench slightly but I took it. Everything reminded me of Blake. The champagne. Trifa. The rose. That day hadn't been the only time she had disappointed me. Mercury Black had been taking from our stash to sell on the side and had been caught. I gave her an opportunity to shine, to show everyone that I had done well in training her. But when I gave her the knife she couldn't bring herself to kill him, so I'd taught her a lesson, having no choice but to mar that pretty face. Strangely, it didn't make her any less beautiful. Everyone would still look at her, married men or even women couldn't take their eyes off her when she entered the room._

_But she was just so stupid sometimes, couldn't get things right. I'd punish her of course, sometimes so bad that makeup couldn't cover it up. I'd apologize when that happened. I didn't want to hurt her too much. Just wanted to teach her how to behave sometimes. She was selfish. Thinking only about herself and her needs. The heroine had seemed to control her for a while but then she'd started refusing to take it. That's when I suspected someone was helping her, and I hadn't been wrong._

_I wanted to hit and kick and slap her and pull her hair for being so stupid. For being so damn selfish. I wanted to show her it was pointless to run away. I didn't even notice as my grip tightened around the rose until I felt something warm slither down my hand. Blood. I smiled and took out a napkin to clean it up._

_Oh, sweet little Blake. Do you really think I'll let you go that easy?_

* * *

Yang's POV

I couldn't help but feel bad for Jaune as I handed him the barf bag. Poor guy was trying his best but he didn't tend to do well around actual bodies. I'd asked him why he'd even wanted to become a detective in the first place and his response had been rather simple. He wanted to help put bad people away, catch them. He followed that up by saying he would get better. And he had. Now he managed to actually move away from the body before getting sick.

Our victim had been a local bookstore owner. The body had been found with a bullet between his eyes and a red rose resting on his chest. I had called Winter and had her look into old red rose cases. Usually the red rose was connected to the mob leaders or members of the White Fang though this one seemed...different. He'd been tortured, and the whole thing read like a personal vendetta.

Once back at the station Jaune came up with an excuse not to come down to the morgue with me and I let him, taking the elevator down to the basement of the precinct. I rolled my shoulder as I stepped out, trying to stave off the slight discomfort. The now scarred over wound had been bothering me a little today, so I was looking forward to ending my day after checking in here.

"What do we got, Snow Angel," I asked as I stepped into the morgue.

The coroner didn't even look up at my entrance, still gently and carefully inspecting the body laying stiffly on her table. "I've told you not to call me that," Weiss replied. She hummed after, tilting her head. "He was tortured."

"Right. I was hoping you can give me a little more"

Slowly Weiss lifted her head, ice blue eyes unimpressed. "Blunt force trauma to the head and a number of cuts in non lethal areas caused by something sharp."

I hummed in response, putting my hands behind me. Fighting the urge to roll my shoulder again, I shifted back and forth on the balls of my feet. "Like something caused by a knife?"

The younger Schnee blinked at me, raising one thin brow. "You know I don't like guessing."

I laughed, relenting, because that was true enough. Weiss had always preferred to let the evidence speak for them, to make sure there was no room for error. "I'm just teasing Weiss," I told her good naturedly. "I'll, of course, wait for your official report."

I saw her smile just a little, before going back to examining the victim. Then the door opened once again. "Just where I thought you'd be," a voice says as they enter. I turn, though I recognize the voice easily. Winter walks over to us, as tall and proud as usual. She'd been my partner when I'd first started as a detective three years ago until she was promoted, though I'd known her and Weiss for longer than that.

"Anything on our victim?" she asked.

Weiss seemed to straighten upon seeing her older sister, clearing her throat. "Tukson Grey, 32 years old, and former White Fang," she replied.

"Guess that's why he was targeted," I added, cupping my chin in thought. Something didn't quite feel right. "How long ago did he leave the mob?"

Winter shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I'll have Jaune look through our database and files." She sighed, looking down at her watch. "That will have to wait until tomorrow however. It's been a long day."

I couldn't help but agree with that sentiment. Winter smoothed down her jacket though there wasn't a wrinkle in sight. "There's a bar downtown that I've been wanting to visit since it opened."

It was an invitation. I shared a glance with Weiss, who's brow simply furrowed before she shook her head and got back to work, declining said invitation. Winter's similar ice blue gaze then came back to me. I sighed. Why not? Some music and drinks would be relaxing enough. We both said our goodbyes to Weiss before heading back up and out to the parking garage.

"She spends too much time with those bodies," Winter said as if musing to herself as we walked into the bar. Junior's. How original, I thought.

"Maybe you should spend more time with her," I tried.

I didn't get a response as we sat down at the bar. I got my strawberry sunrise. No ice. With a little umbrella. The bartender had rolled his eyes but, hey, I knew what I liked. Besides, I'd probably end up having to drive Winter home anyway. At least she hadn't gone to see her today, so it wouldn't be too bad.

Looking around the joint I had to admit it wasn't bad. There was plenty of people, the music wasn't overpowering and they did make a mean strawberry sunrise. Everything looked to be pretty above board as far as I could tell. They even had a bouncer, a woman standing by the door.

She was lithe, wearing a black leather jacket over a black tank and some form fitting jeans. Long ebony hair cascaded down her back as she scanned the room. Her gaze didn't take long to flick toward me, as if noticing my staring. I smiled and raised my glass toward her but got no real response back before she was back to examining the rest of the patrons.

I shrugged, going back to my own drink and checking in on Winter who was slowly nursing hers. She seemed contemplative. "You know Tukson was most likely another victim of the Fang, correct?" she asked me. Though, really, it wasn't a question.

I ran a hand through my hair. "Yeah, it's more than likely. Despite some slight differences, it's pretty consistent with other suspected cases."

"Though those slight differences are troubling."

My thoughts exactly, really.

I was about to respond when I picked up what sounded like a disagreement coming from the other side of the establishment. When I looked I found the bouncer from before standing in front of patron, a guy that was clearly more than tipsy.

He shoved back on her shoulders and I instinctively went to stand but was pleasantly surprised when she kept her footing. The guy tried to take a swing at her but she moved to the side and as he turned around bewildered she landed a decent punch to his jaw, almost knocking him on the floor. With a kick she sent him stumbling forward out the door and into the cold.

Well then.

Any of the remaining customers that had watched the little scuffle eventually turned back to their own worlds once more. The woman heaved a big breath before shaking her hand. That would probably need some ice. Sure, enough, she made her way toward the bar.

"Hey, Junior, got a bag of peas or something?"

Ah, so the bartender was the owner. Seriously? Was this place just a walking cliche?

I could feel Winter's eyes on me as I watched Junior get the requested item and hand it over to his employee. She thanked him. Now that she was closer, I could see a scar along her jawline. Then she looked over as if, again, noticing I was watching, and her eyes happened to lock on mine again. Gold. They were gold. A very familiar shade of gold. Was it... Could she be...

"Surprised I could throw a punch?" she asked, those amber orbs quickly ducking back down to her hand.

I chuckled. "Didn't think he would make it past one." She smiled, the corner of her mouth twitching upward. "I'm Yang. Yang Xiao Long."

"Blake."

Blake. Pretty name. Then again, she was a very beautiful woman. "Do I get a last name?"

She looked up again, and I was hit by that feeling. Tilting her head, she smirked. "You get Blake."

I heard Winter chuckle quietly to herself behind me. "Well alright, then, Blake," I began, and saying her name made me want to grin. It was weird. "Would you be interested in having breakfast?"

The ravenette seemed to consider it, looking a bit uncertain as her eyes really studied me, seeming to be looking for something. Blake took a deep breath before finally, mercifully, nodding. "Shifts over at three."

"There's a diner down the street, I can meet you there."

Another nod. "Okay then."

She paused, opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it just as quick and left without another word. The bag of peas left on the counter. I smile before looking back over to Winter who is grinning to herself into her glass.

* * *

_**A/N: And the dynamic duo strikes again! Put Alpha and Omega on hold to bring you this gem. Please thank BG-13 for all her hard work. Read and review please! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Blake's POV

It was her. There was no mistaking it. She'd just waltzed into the club, her and a white haired woman. I hadn't believed it when we'd first noticed each other. There are plenty of blondes in the world and without a good look there would be no telling. Surely, she'd ignore me either way.

Then I'd had to make my way over to the bar because some drunk moron had caused a ruckus, and she'd been staring at me again.

There was nothing invasive about the look she was giving me, maybe curiosity at best after my little tussle. Also some amusement. All this wrapped up in a beautiful lavender gaze. That color I still thought about when the world faded too much, when my thoughts became too much to be alone with.

I'd had the urge, as we talked, to say thank you. She'd never understand what that moment had meant, what seeing that warmth and compassion in her eyes had done to chase away the dark. Giving me her jacket, offering to buy me food. That stuff didn't happen in the real world. People didn't just do things out of the kindness of their hearts for some random stranger they found dazed and alone on the sidewalk. But it had all been there, in the safety her jacket provided.

Breakfast, she'd offered. My first instinct had been to decline. Nothing good could come of this. The shining badge she'd had on her flashed in my mind. A cop would only complicate things. No one should get tangled up in my messes anyway.

But... I... I wanted to. I wanted this. I needed to say thank you. And I would. At breakfast. I had to.

The thought of finally saying those words loomed over me and twisted my stomach as I entered the diner she had mentioned. I was tired, and I thought there was no possible way she'd actually be here at three in the morning after no doubt working a long shift.

I almost hoped she wasn't.

But, there she was. Her wild mane of sunshine hair so easy to spot as she sat at a booth, sipping on a mug of what was most likely coffee.

I could leave.

I should leave.

It's what I was good at after all.

Then amethyst eyes spotted me, and I momentarily lost the urge to flee. I had to make a move now. Had to brace myself. Gathering all the bravery I possessed I walked over and sat across from her in the booth. The waitress approached us before I had a chance to say anything. I didn't order any food, just tea. I wasn't planning on staying long anyways. I was tired, and I had plans for tomorrow. Plans that involved that the cop sitting in front of me wouldn't approve of.

Yang seemed content for how early it was. It was passed three in the morning. There was no way she wasn't exhausted. Yet, as she sipped on her drink, she showed no obvious signs on fatigue. I still couldn't believe she was actually here.

"So," she began. "How long have you been working at Junior's?"

It was a warm up question, something to break the silence around us, trivial in a way. Yet, she looked at me like she really wanted to know the answer. "Long enough."

I couldn't help but internally wince at how short my answer had been. The blonde seemed not to notice however, or chose not to take offense. Her lips twitched. "Did you move here recently?"

"No."

I should have left earlier. I was just making this awkward and worse than it had to be. Why had I even agreed in the first place? I wanted to say it. Those two words. I had to. Just say it, damn it!

"I'm only asking because I've been to a couple of bars in the area and I've never seen you before," she continued, still keeping that casual, friendly tone. "You're a good bouncer, the managers would hire you in a heartbeat."

I didn't say anything. Small talk, this was called small talk. Wow, how long had it been since I'd been subjected to that? Ilia certainly wasn't one to waste time on it. Oh, Ilia was not going to like this.

"Do you like running?"

I tensed at the question, hand going to the opposite forearm under the table. "Running?" I asked, sharper than I intended to.

If Yang noticed the reaction she didn't mention it. I was starting to realize she didn't tend to give much away. Those eyes of hers though, they had gotten a little softer around the edges. "Jogging. Hiking. Something of the sort?"

Oh. "Um. Yeah," I managed to say. I took a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess I do."

This got a smile out of my companion. It was a great smile, sincere and warm, so happy despite the little reply I'd given her. "I hike on the weekends and run at the park on my days off. Takes my mind off things."

I hummed, thinking about what I liked to do. I didn't really do much outside of the mission I had set for myself. It was the main thought in my mind every day. But sometimes... "I like to draw," I said after a moment, wanting to keep this momentum.

Lilac eyes seemed to shine at this piece of information I'd willingly given up. "Oh? You draw?"

I nodded, hiding behind my mug. "Yeah. It, uh, helps me clear my mind." I found myself smiling back before shaking myself out it. "Thank you for the breakfast but I think I should go."

Yang's face showed confusion and concern. "You haven't even ordered food yet. You're not hungry?"

I shook my head. "I'm actually really tired. I came because-"

And just like that, I seemed to swallow the words I'd been wanting to say this entire time. Yang leaned forward, head tilting curiously, waiting for me to speak. I closed and opened my mouth again but nothing came out. Why couldn't I say it?

"I...I just..." I shook my head, sighing. "I should go."

"Wait." I turn. "There's this spot I know. There's street performers and food trucks and...would you want to go with me."

I should have been suspicious. Why did this practical stranger want to meet with me again. There was no way she remembered me. There was no way she could understand how significant that moment had been, at least for me. I didn't even understand it. This shouldn't have mattered.

I shake my head. "It's not a good idea."

"Please."

Say no, idiot. I definitely should. I should leave now, never see her again. She'll forget about me unless I either get arrested or wind up in the morgue. I open my mouth to say 'I can't' that she doesn't want to get to know me. There's no way this will end well if we keep meeting. Then, I make the mistake of really taking in her expression. There's an openness there, and it takes my brain a moment to register that she's reached across the distance between us and taken my hand. It's a soft, warm grip.

I think back to that jacket hanging on my desk chair. I think back to that comforting smile. And I don't end up saying any of that.

"Where do you want to meet?"

She smiles so wide one corner of her mouth reveals a dimple. "Corner of Fleck and Towne. Sunday, about four?"

I nod. "Okay."

I never stood a chance, really.

* * *

Winter's POV

Gunshot wound to the head, signs of torture, and a red rose. Ozpin had ruled it a mob hit and had told all of us to wrap it up, move on to the next case. These orders never sat well with me. Especially now, given that it didn't feel like this was like the others. I couldn't pinpoint the differences but, call it a hunch, there was something here that we weren't seeing yet. This man in particular wasn't like the others. We had to have missed something.

Former mob member. Okay. So that could give us the motive. No one truly left the mob. He had been out of town for five years, two of which he served in the penitentiary. This would obviously leave three years unaccounted for.

I sat the file down and glanced over to my former partner's desk. Yang had always been a hard worker, always ready to help in any way she could, get the job done. However, when I looked over I saw her smiling to herself, quite cheesily I might add.

I rolled my eyes. Clearly her mind was elsewhere.

"Ugh, you are disgusting," I said, throwing a pencil in her direction. The eraser end got caught in her hair and she jerked in surprise.

She sat up in her chair. "Huh? Why?" she asked looking around her desk, carefully untangling the utensil from her uncontrollable mane. "I wasn't even doing anything!"

"You were thinking. And I bet you twenty Lien I can guess exactly what you're thinking about." I grinned and so did she, though it transformed back into that goofy grin rather easily. "It's so sweet it borders on nauseating."

"Aw, you're happy for me."

I said a brow. "When I talk, do you hear it or is it just like a big roar in your ears," I said gesturing with my hands.

Yang laughed. "I'm just fluent in Schnee."

I hummed and shook my head. "I'm going to see if Weiss has anything else for us. Try to do some actual work while I'm gone."

The blonde chuckled to herself, flicking the pencil back onto my desk as I turned to leave. I have to admit, I hadn't expected anything to come of that woman at the club. I figured the bouncer wouldn't have taken Yang's offer seriously, or that she wouldn't have gotten a second date out of it. Yang had a habit of...drawing people to her though. It wasn't that she necessarily tried to but she'd always had this charm and light about her. It was rare to see Yang putting herself out there.

Stepping out of the elevator, I turned my attention back to the case at hand. I entered the morgue to see Weiss working on another body. Female. Late eighties. Died in her home of natural causes. Or so Weiss would tell us once she finished. I allowed myself a small, fond smile. My sister always had a pension for details.

I sat down in one of the chairs we kept up against the wall, allowing my spine a chance to relax from it's stiff posture. My sibling on the other hand seemed to only grow more tense as she noticed my presence. I sighed. She always tried so hard. With practiced movements she took off her gloves and washed her hands before handing me the report I'd called about earlier.

"Do you have anything different from your original findings?" I asked.

"I took the liberty to cross reference the victims modus operandi with previous cases and found this."

Ah, there it is. "Mercury Black. They related?"

"Not generically," my sister responded. "The last name is a coincidence, what they do share is how they were killed."

"Torture and gunshot wound to the head," I said as I briefly skimmed through the file. "This might get Oz to give us more time on the case."

She nodded before wringing her hands together nervously. "I went to see her yesterday. It was one of her good days."

I hummed at her statement, not allowing my thoughts to stray from the information in front of me. "I'll have Yang help me look over these. Nice work, Weiss."

My sister seemed crestfallen, not replying to the praise, mouth forming a thin line as she walked over to the sink and put her gloves back on to work on the body again. She said no more on the subject.

It was probably better that way.

* * *

Yang's POV

Bumblebee, my bike, was nothing fancy, just a project Raven and I had worked on together a couple years back. I'd expressed an interest in building myself one and the next time I'd seen Raven she'd surprised me with a frame. Sometimes she still tried too hard, but the end result had been great. Riding that bike often gave me a bit of a thrill, not to mention parking was so much easier than when I had to drive the truck around.

The feeling I got as I got off Bee and started toward our meeting spot was similar to the first time I'd revved up my bike and sped off. That swooping feeling, that anticipation. I couldn't figure out why I felt so weird about it. Something about Blake, something about the way she smirked, the look in those golden eyes... Golden eyes that I knew I'd seen before. And today I'd be meeting up with her for the second time.

If she showed up, that is.

She'd seemed so hesitant to agree last time. Thankfully she had, though I'd done my best not to push too hard. If she really didn't want to meet with me that was fine. I wondered if I should have made that clear last time. It probably couldn't have hurt. What if she only agreed because she felt obligated? Shit, Xiao Long, really?

I glanced down at my phone, making sure I had the right time. I really should have gotten her number. But maybe that would be pushing too hard. When I looked up, however, I spotted those familiar long tresses of black walking over, hands stuffed into her jacket pockets. Yeah, I guess it was starting to get chilly out.

"Think I wouldn't come?" she asked once she got close enough, her lips pulled up in the corner to give me that smirk.

"Crossed my mind."

She hummed in response, digging her hands deeper into those pockets. "So what are we doing here?" She shifted from foot to foot carefully.

I gave her my most sincere smile, hoping to put her at ease, to erase any hesitation. "You'll see."

I gestured for her to follow me into the night market chaos. Vendors with different foods, drinks, and other goods advertised and offered samples. The smell of burgers and other specialties wafted from each truck. Blake took a couple samples, making faces depending on the taste. I laughed in response, buying the things she seemed to like.

Afterwards I led her to a row of food trucks. I asked if there was anything she wanted but when she shrugged I took a leap of faith and ordered us both some jackfruit tacos and some soda. As we walked, we talked and I told her about my job, about my family. Mostly about my little sister, admittedly, about some of the stunts we'd pulled as kids. Hearing her laugh at them was... something else, and that feeling in my stomach came back full force. It hadn't even been a big laugh, just this little giggle which she attempted to cover with her hand. It only made me smile wider.

Next came the musicians a block over. I carefully observed my companion as we stopped and listened. Even with the look on her face, her body language spoke volumes. She was still shifting from foot to foot, like she was ready to sprint any moment. Her arms were kept close to her body. Even when I caught her smiling at the performers or vendors, something seemed to drain any of that light from her.

I glanced down at my watch, having noticed it was going to be completely dark soon. Daylight Savings was always such a pain. I didn't want this to end though.

"I should go," Blake said after a moment. "Thank you for bringing me here but I think we shouldn't see each other anymore."

I frowned. Had I done something wrong? "Did you not have fun?" I asked in genuine concern. "I know I kind of sprung this on you. I just really wanted a chance to get to know you."

If I had to describe the look on Blake's face I'd have to go with baffled. Her brows were pulled toward the center and her amber eyes kept looking at me, studying me like she'd never seen something so strange. Then, that was gone, and replaced with resignation. "Trust me. You don't want to know someone like me."

"Won't know that unless you give me a chance," I tried.

"You're very sweet Yang and I want to," she stopped. "I want to..." Yet again, like before she trailed off and shook her head. She was apparently just going to leave until I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I cook!"

Blake stops and turns to look at me, surprised and confused by my outburst. "What?"

"What I mean is, if you'd be interested, I could cook..." I replied. "For you! If - if you want. Just...give me a chance, please."

"Yang-"

"They say third time's the charm," I added half heartedly. "But, if you really don't want to that's fine too. I just... I don't know. I'd like to at least be friends, I guess."

She sighed and walking back up to me, and just like that, her grin is also back. "You any good?"

"Fantastic."

I watched as Blake bit her lip before nodding. "Alright. Next week? Say seven?"

"Yeah. That, that sounds good. Great, even." While I'm pretty sure I'm making a complete fool of myself, barely being able to produce sentences, Blake grants me one more of her small smiles before turning to leave.

"There's a small park near here. We can meet there if you'd like," she explains, looking over her shoulder.

I smile wider if that's possible and nod. "Okay then."

And just like that she leaves, and I somehow feel like I'm in for a world of trouble.

* * *

Ilia's POV

Things were changing. I could feel it. Bad part was I couldn't figure out if it was a bad thing yet, or not. Blake still seemed set on her mission, our mission, but there was something... different. Not worse or better just... different about her.

Like now, everything seemed normal. She was doing pull ups on the bar, going to about her chin before letting herself go back down and starting over.

This place I'd rented us was pretty decent. Three bedrooms, a bath, kitchen, living room, and a small garage that we'd turned into a bit of a gym. Best part was the owners would be traveling for a while. Actually that was the reason I'd chosen this place. No credit score needed, our names didn't have to go on the lease or bills. It would be hard for anyone to track us this way.

Blake dropped down from the bar with ease, grabbing the towel she'd set on the handle. That's when I heard it again. The humming. The soft melody, that strangely sweet tune. Thinking about the cause made my stomach twist in knots. That cop was dangerous, but it was that cop that had stayed on my friend's mind for the last five years, sketches of those eyes filling up a couple pages in her sketchbook.

There had been a definite shift in her after that initial run in. It hadn't made anything easier, but something about that encounter had really sparked something in Blake.

"Hey," I called when she same out of the shower, drying her hair. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

She blinked and sat in front of me. "Nothing."

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you want to know?" the brunette shot back defensively, that fight or flight instinct of hers flaring up. She winced after a moment and muttered an apology. I would have to be careful or I'd get nowhere with her.

"Blake, I just want you to be careful," I began gently. "I'm just worried."

"Why?"

"This person you're seeing. They're a cop. What if she recognizes you? What if she figures out what we're doing?" Getting attached to someone outside was already dangerous. Getting attached to a cop, with what we were trying to do? We might as well turn ourselves in right now.

She shook her head. "She won't. I'm not...the same as before." Not broken, she meant. Not drugged, she implied. Not numb, she omitted.

I pressed forward. "Cops aren't stupid."

"I want to... thank her. I want... I want to see her," Blake answered. Even she seemed unsure of what was driving this. All I knew was that this was the first time in a long while that Blake had ever wanted something, went after it.

I thought back to the humming, and that gleam in her eyes. As much as I worried, I also just wanted her to be happy. She deserved that more than anything, to figure herself out again. I'd met her when his claws were still so deep in her. The thought of freedom, of a life without him had seemed absurd, unreachable, to her at the time. Those sketches she kept hidden in her dresser drawer were a testament to that.

_"I liked to read, you know? Books of far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells... I'd love to be able to be lost in those stories again," she'd told me, voice near a whisper, too scared that he'd hear her though he'd left hours ago. "I do it every chance I get. Adam hates it. Says that it's a waste of time for me. That I should focus on being better."_

_"What is it about reading that you like?"_

_"I don't have to be here." She breathed deeply. "I'm somewhere else. Alone. No one can find me there."_

_"You ever thought about leaving?"_

_"I'd never make it. He'll never let me go. He'll always find me."_

We hadn't seen him since the night of our escape, but we both knew she was right. Adam wouldn't stop until he found her.

* * *

Ruby's POV

I waved at Shay and Vernal as Penny and I walked into the shop. "Hey, Aunt Raven!" I called, trying to peer around and over the cars parked in the garage despite my shorter stature.

A grunt was the only answer I received, sounding about two vehicles over. I looked down to see the woman I was looking for - or rather her legs - sticking out from under the car. I peeked underneath and almost immediately caught red eyes peering back at me. She raised one brow before going back to working on the brakes.

When I brought myself back upright I saw Penny already at the compute, running analysis on the system. She did that everytime, fixing and updating because she enjoyed it. Vernal ruffled my hair as she walked by to check on the red head.

"What brings you by this time, kid," my aunt asked as she rolled out from underneath her work.

"Had the day off, thought I'd visit?"

Shay chuckled behind me. "She's here for the stir-fry," he said with a smirk. "I know Vernal told you Boss made some."

"Snitch," Vernal hissed back.

Raven actually chuckled, tapping Penny on the shoulder once before heading over to the shed that doubled as a break room. It was an odd relationship her and Penny had. The ebony haired woman had never been a warm person, as Yang had once said, but she seemed to have this soft spot for my roommate and I. Yang and Raven could still be a little awkward around each other, but Raven was trying. Which was nice.

Out came the plates and I loaded up mine with plenty of food. Penny played with her share a bit before digging in. She generally wasn't a huge fan of spicy food but she also wouldn't say no to some of Raven's cooking.

"Yang's seeing someone," I said once the red eyed woman sat down. She merely hummed in response as she ate her share. "She's keeping real quiet on the details."

"That's good."

I sighed. The older woman could be very non-committal sometimes. "You should ask her about it."

"Yang will tell me when she wants to," Raven replied matter-of-factly. "Now that I fed you, I'd like some help."

I grinned, liking the idea of putting my engineering skills to good use, and nodded. I did always like working on projects.

* * *

Blake's POV

I shifted on the bench as I waited for Yang to arrive. This was crazy, unacceptable, dangerous. Ilia had been right about that, at least. I certainly couldn't blame her for being wary. So many things could go wrong. Whether Yang found out the truth or Adam ended up finding me... Everything would go up in smoke. Nothing good could possibly -

Then there she was, smile already on her face as she walked toward me. She offered a little wave upon approach, dressed in a brown leather jacket, white top, and orange beanie. Her strides were confident, her hands, self assured.

"You look like you're going to Atlas," she commented with a smirk.

I looked down at what I was wearing. Long white coat, black long sleeved shirt, jeans, black boots, grey scarf, and black beanie. Guessed she was right. "It's cold," I muttered, digging my hands into my pockets.

"Let's get going then. I left dinner on the stove."

It was a relatively short walk to her apartment on the second floor of a renovated building, just four blocks away from the park. I took off my coat and hung it next to Yang's on the rack, kicking off my boots once I felt the warmth of the heater. I paused and took a moment to look around. It was a pretty ordinary place. Couch, TV, picture frames. Nothing about it made it seem like she was a cop. There was even a guitar sitting on a stand in the corner.

"I thought about making pork chops and rice," the blonde began, setting the table. "But went with fried tuna and rice instead. Hope you like it."

I hummed appreciatively in response. It had been so long since I had a fresh cooked meal. Ilia was a decent cook but she hardly ever had time to make anything with our jobs. The ones that paid rent and the ones that weakened the White Fang. The blonde brought out a bottle of wine and a couple of beers for me to choose from.

We talked a little while we ate. Well, rather she talked and I listened. We'd started off with the small talk. She'd asked how was work, I said fine. I returned the question and she proceeded to tell me a story. Not that I minded. I enjoyed hearing her talk.

God, that tuna was amazing. She hadn't been kidding. The woman could cook.

I helped Yang clear the table, though she'd protested. I'd wanted to though. She'd already done so much... more than I'm sure she even realized.

There was a little smile on her face as we moved to the living room, drinks in hand, TV playing in the background. I even managed to work in a few little anecdotes about places I'd been outside of Vale. Most of them hadn't been good memories, but I wanted to contribute something, even if it was small in comparison to all the stories she'd told me.

"You've actually been to Mistral?"

I nodded, running my finger around the rim of my third glass of wine. "Yes."

"I've heard it's beautiful there." There was such genuine fascination in her gaze, an eagerness to know more. It was a little overwhelming. It was incredibly endearing.

"Along one of the coasts, there's a village built right into the cliffside overlooking the ocean," I told her, thinking back to one moment I'd found myself looking out from the balcony of one of those houses. Waves churning below as the sun cast gorgeous oranges across the water. "The sun..." I met Yang's eyes. "It's perfect."

Lavender orbs glittered. "They sound like it. I'd like to see them one day. There's a lot of places I'd like to see one day," she chuckled. "If I can ever bring myself to take some time off."

I smiled, an actual smile. I felt warm. I felt... something. I suppose it could have had something to do with how close Yang and I were sitting. The way she was looking at me, or perhaps something different that I didn't realize at the time. There was suddenly this quiet that had settled between us, both of us just kind of staring.

My eyes flicked down to her lips and back up. The glint in those eyes told me she'd noticed, yet she waited. Then, pulling on every ounce of courage I had, liquid or otherwise, I leaned forward.

I hesitated briefly, the voice inside me reminding me that this was a bad idea. That it would never work out. That someone so full of life like her could never want someone as poisonous as me.

I felt something against my cheek and realized one of Yang's hands had come up to bring me back down. The color lilac asked 'are you alright.' She seemed concerned.

I closed the gap.

It started out soft, sweet. Then memories from before brought themselves to the surface. I pushed forward, and it turned more eager...more something. Yang's hands stayed on my hips as I tangled mine in those untamable golden curls. She squeezed her hands gently. I pulled away, out of breath, nodding so that she'd let this continue.

Suddenly we weren't on the couch anymore. She'd picked me up with the utmost care. I couldn't help but laugh as she led us back to her room and setting me down with the utmost care, never letting her mouth leave mine. She was gentle. I grew impatient.

I tugged at her shirt, and she allowed me to remove it. Her hands were at my hips again, one slowly moving to do the same. I snatched it, pulling away slightly.

"No. Not the shirt," I said, slightly out of breath. I didn't want her to see. Couldn't let her see. It would ruin this. I knew it would.

"I'm sorry," Yang answered apologetically, rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand with her thumb. "Whatever you're comfortable with."

I nodded and she began to kiss me again. I tugged at her pants and she chuckled before tossing them aside while I did the same with mine. It wasn't until she leaned forward again that I realized how out of my element I was. She must have noticed because she pulled back to study me.

"You've never done this with a woman, have you?" the blonde asked.

I bit my lip. Actually I had never done it with anyone. He had never...well...been able to. Rather than say all that I shook my head, grabbing onto her when she tried pulling away any further.

"No, I want to." I kissed her again, biting her lip. "I want to."

Yang looked at me, really looked at me, before nodding. "Tell me if I do something that upsets you."

She looked serious. I nodded. "Okay."

It was intoxicating. It was also so very exhausting. Through it all, Yang let me choose the pace, even as her hold remained as a caress. When it was all over, she pulled herself up to lay next to me, arm lazily draped over my stomach. Her hair was in knots, her lips were bruised, cheeks flushed. She looked like an absolute mess. That smile told me she was too content to care though.

We looked at each other, and I watched as she studied me studying her. Then, with a soft, little laugh, she pressed one last kiss to my lips. I felt warm. So warm in fact, that once she settled down, I drifted off.

It was panic that woke me an hour or two later. I shouldn't have done that. That hadn't been... I shouldn't feel so comfortable here. That sense of vulnerability, I couldn't have that. Shit. Belladonna, why were you such a screw up!

Slowly I slipped out of bed, Yang's grasp loose enough to escape from easily. Nothing constricting. Not like...

No. Leave. Now.

Finding my clothes was rather simple. I stopped on my way out the bedroom door. This wasn't fair... not to Yang. I shouldn't have done this in the first place.

Stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid.

Those thoughts only got louder as I scribbled my number down on a napkin before making my exit.

* * *

Yang's POV

I shifted in bed, trying to stay asleep for a little bit longer. I was so tired. Though there was a good reason for that. I moved my arm only to come across empty sheets. My eyes opened slowly and when my suspicions were confirmed, I sighed. I wasn't exactly surprised. Blake tended to be...skittish, for lack of a better word.

Last night had been... amazing. I'd only been with a couple women myself, I wasn't one to sleep around anyhow. Blake was different than both of them. I couldn't even explain what drew me to her so much.

With a yawn I stretched my body and got around. Once out of the shower, I noticed the napkin sitting on my nightstand. On it was a number and Blake's name scrawled in something resembling cursive. I couldn't help but smile. At least I had a way to contact her now... and she actually wanted to see me to contact her.

I sent her a quick little text with my name so she'd know it was me. I was about halfway through my cereal when I got a reply.

_'Hey. Sorry I had to leave. Roommate left her keys inside.'_

I hummed thoughtfully. So she had a roommate. _'Did you make it home alright?'_

The next reply came as I was walking into precinct. _'Yeah.'_ I sighed. Once I was seated my phone vibrated again and I looked down at it. _'I'm off next Saturday.'_

I smiled. _'So am I. You want to go out for a movie?'_

_'Sure. Meet you at the park.'_

I couldn't suppress my grin. I felt almost giddy. A little nervous. Slightly anxious. Definitely happy though.

* * *

A/N: So here's Ch. 2! Please thank my amazing co-author BG-13. She's the best. Enjoy! 


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss POV

Work had been hell today. Not like it wasn't all the time. Being a coroner for the last five years I'd seen a lot of horrible things, but some autopsies were even worse than others. Today's had been one of those. A murder suicide where the husband killed his wife and two daughters and then himself. Gunshot wounds to their heads and chests. Typical domestic violence case. The woman had left her husband six months ago. She'd been hiding. He'd found them anyway. Winter and Yang were trying to figure out how he'd done it, not that it would matter. The damage was done, four bodies sat on my tables.

I got out of my car, grabbed my groceries, and finally walked inside my home. Carefully I opened the door, put my keys in the bowl on the in table, and hung my purse on the hook. Two soft thuds as I kicked off my heels in their spot. The relief was almost palpable.

I went to the kitchen and sat my groceries down on the counter before opening the fridge and putting them away. Afterwards I grabbed the vacuum and duster for the living room before doing the same for the kitchen.

I lay on the tub afterwards, enjoying the warm water as I practice deep breaths. I'd go see her again tomorrow. In the morning. She'd been doing so well, lately. That could change at any moment but any good day was a blessing. I released a deep breath. Winter had always taken those sudden changes hard. It was hard to figure out if it was just bad timing or if my sister's rare visits affected our mother somehow. Yang had clued me in on her secret visits after Winter had been involved in a brawl at a bar. She never spoke of it and whenever I tried she'd change the subject, shut me out. She'd been doing that for a long time now.

I had just settled down with a glass of wine and a book on the couch when the doorbell rang.I raised a brow. Odd. I wasn't expecting anyone tonight. Though when I checked the security camera I found I wasn't all that surprised. In fact, I smiled as I opened the door.

"Hey Weiss!" Ruby greeted with a huge smile of her own. "I brought your favorite takeout!"

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked, though I let her in anyway.

"Time to eat!" she answered, clearing a spot on the coffee table and setting her drink carefully and deliberately on the coaster. I couldn't tell you how many times I gotten onto for not using them in the past.

I sighed and shook my head. Ruby brought with her an infectious sort of contentment. She shared that with the rest of her family. Today may have started pretty awful, but I was already starting to feel a little better.

* * *

Ruby's POV

I was practically vibrating in my seat as my sister finally came back with our sundaes. It may have been the middle of Fall but that wouldn't stop me from wanting some ice cream. I happily dug in once mine was sat down in front of me. Until I noticed that my sister wasn't digging into hers with the same fervor. Instead her gaze was focused on a couple sitting a few seats away in the parlor. There was something wistful in the smile on her face, and I immediately knew who she was thinking about.

She hadn't gone into much detail about the woman she was hanging out with. So far the only one that had even seen her was Winter. "So," I began, clearing my throat to get her attention. "Are you ever going to introduce us to your mystery girl?"

Yang sighed and pushed around the banana toppings in her whip cream before taking another spoonful. "It's...complicated."

I frowned. "Already?" They'd only been going out for about a month.

My sister shook her head. "No, it's just...I'll tell you another time."

Yang had always been fairly private about any girl she started hanging around. Mostly due to the fact that they usually were short lived because Yang just couldn't seem to find it in herself to be fully interested. She'd never seen a future with them, she'd told me. They were great people but she just... "You're really not going to tell me anything about her?" I asked around a mouthful of peanuts and banana.

"Well she's..." Another sigh, this time, a little more positive.

"Pretty?"

"Beautiful," she corrected almost instantly. "She's so smart. Her smile and laugh are... They're so rare but when they show up it makes me feel..." Oh wow. I'd never seen this before.

I grinned. "You really do like this one."

Yang didn't bother to deny it. "I don't know what it is about her. Besides all the things I just mentioned. Like you said, it's only been a month. Besides Blake's...

Ah, so she had a name. "Winter says you met at a bar."

She nodded and took another two spoonfuls. "She's a bouncer. Honestly she could be whatever she wanted. She knows things that I never even heard of."

I nodded as she continued to describe the girl in detail, my smile, almost impossibly, continuing to widen. The way Yang talked about her... She had this gleam in her eye.

"I promise that when things get more serious, I'll introduce her."

I couldn't help but frown a bit. "More serious? You two aren't officially dating?" That struck me as odd. Yang wasn't one to not-date people.

"Not officially," the blonde replied. "Like I said it's complicated."

"Well, I hope they get uncomplicated soon so I can meet the woman that makes my big sister grin like a goof."

"Hey!"

* * *

Yang's POV

Blake and I had only been seeing each other for little over a month. Well, seeing each other wasn't quite right. Truth be told, the status of our relationship was starting to bother me. What it all boiled down to in the end was sex. Don't get me wrong, it was fun and satisfying and I enjoyed it, but I...wanted more. I wanted to actually get to know her. I wanted to hold her. Even that was a bit hard when she never stayed the night, leaving in a panic when she thought I'd fallen asleep.

Not that it was surprising, given my inklings on what kind of life she'd had before we'd met. She didn't have to say anything, her mannerisms spoke volumes. I'd seen plenty of people throughout my career who carried themselves in a similar manner.

Today she'd met me outside the precinct at quitting time. She'd left work early last night after a pole had fallen and caused a partial blackout. Despite not having worked her usual hours, she looked and sounded tired. She was quiet on the way back to my apartment.

She kicked off her shoes and hung up her sweater and placed the bottle of wine she'd been carrying on the counter. I smiled, watching as she turned on the tv and then practically collapsed on the couch. I followed her lead, placing my holster in the drawer next to the door and then went ahead and poured out two glasses.

I sat down, and looked over to find Blake already looking at me. Then she moved, swinging one leg over so that she was straddling me and pushing me back into the couch with a force of her kiss. Her hands were already under my shirt, scratching at my sides. I sighed into the kiss and then pulled away, putting gentle pressure on her waist to keep her back.

"Hold on," I said with a chuckle when she frowned. "I'd like to talk to you."

She actually laughed, but something in my expression must have told her I was serious and she pulled further away, retaking her seat next to me. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before taking a drink from her glass.

"What did you want to talk about?" she finally asked quietly.

I shrugged, because there was nothing specific. I just wanted to know more about her. "Anything."

"Okay." She took a deep breath as if readying herself. "How was your day?"

"Good," I replied casually. "Got a couple of new leads on the case I'm working on." I took a sip of the wine as well. "Confidential stuff. What about you?"

"I went swimming." She looked uncomfortable, unable to meet my gaze. The brunette rubbed at her arms too, something I'd seen her do previously when she got nervous.

"And?" I pressed gently, not wanting to push but also hoping for more.

Blake didn't answer, leaning back towards the other end of the couch. She looked as if she was trying to make herself smaller and put more distance between her and me.

"You can talk to me," I said after a while.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Something about you."

No answer.

"Where are you from?"

Nothing.

"Do you talk to your parents?"

She winced at that, jaw clenching slightly.

I nodded slowly. That one was clearly a very sore subject. "Alright. What do you like to eat for breakfast?"

She shook her head, setting her chin on her curled up knees. "I don't usually eat breakfast."

I sighed and sat up, carefully and slowly placing my hand on her cheek so she'd look at me. "I'm not going to hurt you," I told her. "I just...I want to know a little bit more about you. What you feel. Inside. About me."

Something flickered in her eyes and she surprisingly leaned into the touch. "Sometimes I feel lonely."

I smiled a little in understanding. "Yeah, me too." I paused for a moment. "Blake, I wanted to talk to you about something. I really, really like you. I like spending time with you, but I don't want for our relationship to start and end at sex. I want more than that. I'd like to have an actual relationship with you. I'd like to date you."

She stiffened at the words, looking like a deer caught in headlights and I almost regretted bringing this up now. Blake opened her mouth then closed it, shaking her head.

"But you need to want it too," I continued, because this was the most important part. "Whatever you decide, it's okay. We can be friends, we can be more, or we can never see each other again. I just can't keep doing this."

The dark haired stared at me, meeting my gaze temporarily before lowering it again. "I... I don't..."

I squeezed her hand in mine. "Take your time," I relied. "Just let me know what you decide. Whatever it is, I'll go with."

There was a moment of silence between us. Then, as I'd expected, she got up and left. I sighed once she was gone. Now, all I could do was wait. Hope for the best.

* * *

Ilia's POV

Something was off. In a very different way than last time. Blake had been more content than I'd seen her in a long while and then a couple weeks ago her mood had shifted again. She only went to work or on missions, and when she was truly exhausted she'd stay in her room. It was honestly starting to worry me. It still didn't quite sit right with me that she'd started hanging around that cop - detective.

I'd been meaning to ask her what was wrong but we had other problems. Adam had killed our only intel, Tukson. On top of that we'd started tracking and taking out as members of the drug trade as we could, including Arthur Watts.

I'd been hesitant to take him on so soon. He had been a scientist of sorts, a paranoid one at that. Not to mention that our body count had grown to be more than a nuisance to the White Fang. They knew we meant business now, which meant they'd be more serious in hunting us down and once they figured out who we were...

Finding our way inside the apartment building had been easier than I thought. Too easy. My gut was telling me that something wasn't right but Blake wouldn't budge. I knew her focus wasn't great, but I still let her talk me into her plan to use the elevator shaft to get to Watt's room. Needless to say that I wasn't surprised when she tried to open the door and was met by a small explosion causing her to fall. She let out a shriek of pain and I went over to her, helping her get up, only to hear a sick, squelching sound. She had landed on the metal rod on the ground.

Bastard had thought of everything.

I heard voices coming towards us and we quickly made our escape. When we arrived home, I watched as Blake limped inside, blood seeping through the fabric of her hoodie. She tossed her helmet to the side before taking off the ruined jacket. I sighed and shook my head, grabbing the first aid kit.

"Hate to say it but I told you so," I muttered as I got everything sterilized and ready. The brunette grunted in response but didn't say anything as she kicked off her boots. "Let me see."

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

I gave her a pointed look. "It doesn't look like nothing." When she still didn't show me, I got up and pulled her shirt up to reveal a nasty looking slash in her flesh. "Jeez, Blake." I sighed and started to clean it, muttering an apology when she let out a whimper. "You going to tell me what's on your mind?"

Blake let out a hiss when I inserted the needle. "Nothing's been on my mind," she answered. "Ow!"

I huffed. "Oh, sorry, did that hurt?"

"Yes," she snapped before letting out a sigh, her grip tightening on the table as I continued to work. It loosened back up after a while, and her finger started to scratch absently at the grain on the tabletop. "She...wants to be more with me," Blake admitted quietly. I stopped, looking up at her. "She told me she really likes me, but she wants more than just... what we've been doing."

My eyes narrowed slightly. "Is she-"

The brunette shook her head with no hesitation. "She told me that she'll be fine with whatever I decide. We could be friends or more or nothing at all." Her voice got even quieter as she continued. "She told me to think about it and... I am. But I don't know what to do."

I didn't say anything as I finished the stitch. What could I say really? Couldn't really spill my feelings on the matter. This wasn't about me. "What do you want?" I finally asked, because that's all I really wanted, for her to get what she wanted, what would make her happy.

"I don't know!" she answered, letting out another hiss. "This is the first time I've been given this freedom to decide and I don't know what I want!" There was something so sad about that admission, we both knew it.

"No one can choose for you." I placed a steady hand on her shoulder. "The choice has to be yours. I know you well enough to know you want the option that doesn't hurt anyone, that has no consequences." Gold eyes shut tight. I'd hit the nail on the head. "That's not how it works though. Whatever you pick will have consequences. The question is what' consequences can you live with."

For a moment there was silence, she seemed to be mulling over the words, then she got up and walked into her room. I sighed, thinking we were done talking. I'd just started putting the supplies away when she came back out, pulling her arms through the sleeves of that old jacket I'd found her wearing five years ago. The one that had stayed slung over the back of her desk chair. That cop's jacket.

Then she was out the door and gone, decision apparently made.

* * *

Blake's POV

I felt like I couldn't get to the precinct fast enough. The conversation with Ilia had helped put things in perspective. I...wanted Yang. I liked spending time with her. I liked being around her. There was something about the way she held me, the way she looked at me. And she had such a big heart.

I pulled her jacket tighter around me.

It felt heavy around my shoulders, but it still carried that trace of warmth like it's rightful owner. I may have made my decision to move forward with our relationship, but she had to know what she would be getting into... what kind of damaged goods she'd be tying herself to. She needed to make a decision too.

I found her in the bullpen, eyes trained on the whiteboard in front of her, hands on her hips and brow furrowed. She must have caught sight of me out of the corner of her eye because she suddenly looked over at me, surprise on her face. I almost regretted barging in like this out of nowhere but I couldn't afford to wait and risk losing the nerve I'd gathered during my talk with Ilia.

I clenched my jaw. No. No running. Not right now.

She lead me to another room, one with a long table, and shut the door behind her. "Hi," was the thing she said once we were alone. She said it with a smile. She kept her distance though, no doubt waiting to see what conclusion I'd come to.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you," I began. "I know that it will probably be meaningless to you, but it meant a lot to me. Five years ago I was...lost. I would have probably stayed that way if it wasn't for the kindness of a police officer that took the time to acknowledge me and give me some warmth, offer me food." My grip tightened on the sleeve of the jacket. "I've been meaning to thank them ever since but...I just..."

"Blake, you don't have to-"

I held my hand up. "Wait," I told her. "I need you to know everything." Deep breath. "I'm a former heroin addict. Not by choice. I'm also a former gang member. My last relationship...it wasn't a good one. You've been sweet and kind and I need you to know what you're getting yourself into. I'm not...I...I may not be good for you, Yang. I need you to know that."

The blonde was silent for a moment, her arms now crossed over her chest. Nothing about her stance made me feel intimidated though. Her whole posture was relaxed as she studied me. Then, after another long moment, she slowly walked forward and wrapped her arms around me. I tensed, having expected almost anything else.

"You don't have to thank me for any of that," she whispered into my hair. That certainly hadn't been what I was expecting either. "I'm glad I was able to help you in any way, but don't thank me for treating you like a human being."

I honestly didn't know what to say to that.

Her thumb rubbed soothingly at my shoulder. "I remembered you too."

I jerked, pulling away just enough to look up at her, eyes wide. "You..."

"Yeah," she confirmed, tucking one strand of hair behind my ear. I fought a instinctual flinch. "I was hesitant to bring it up. I didn't know how you felt about it, if you remembered, if you'd even want to remember." She tugged carefully at the hem of her jacket. "I guess it would be hard to forget when you have a reminder like this though, huh?" She was smiling again, carefully, lilac eyes shining.

It would be hard, considering the yellow flaming heart emblazoned on the back of the jacket.

"I found out more about you in the last fifteen minutes than I have in the past month and a half," she continued on. "It's a lot. I'll admit that it's...a lot." There was a seriousness in her gaze now." But if you're up for us being together then I'm in too."

I couldn't help but laugh, my disbelief having nowhere else to go. "You're...you want this?" I asked. "You want me?"

"Yes."

So simply, she'd answered, but it was so honest. I laughed again. What else could I do but laugh? "I just gave you three solid reasons why being with me is a bad idea."

"Three reasons that are part of your past. It doesn't have to be your future," the blonde answered gently.

I tilted my head to the side. She...was really something. I couldn't...I didn't even have words for her. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. How was I supposed to respond to that?

She must have sensed my unease because she chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Keep the jacket. It's cold outside," Yang said, fixing it so that I wouldn't feel the cold. "We'll talk more later, once I get home."

What in the world had I gotten myself into?

* * *

A/N: Welp that's Ch.3. Thank BG-13 for her awesome work and R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Winter's POV

I looked down at my watch, cursing under my breath when I realized what time it was. Cases, as usual, were piling up. I'd visited two crime scenes today, one a mob hit and another an arson case. Yang and Jaune did pretty well on their own, which was better than expected given his...issues with bodies.

I waved goodbye to the pair before rushing over to my apartment to change. It was Weiss' birthday and I always took her out to dinner for the occasion. It was nothing fancy, after all, my salary was not nearly as good as hers or anything like what we'd had as kids, but I knew what she liked and I made it a point to do something every year.

It had started when were kids. Of course, back then I would buy her take out or make her something at home with Klein's supervision. The last birthday we had as a "family" was when she was twelve. That happened to be when our father finally admitted to our mother that he had only married her for her money and name. A fight had ensued shortly after, and I remember having to hide Weiss from our father's wrath. I protected her as best I could. At least that's what I'd always told myself.

I could have done better. Maybe. They could have done better too.

With one last deep breath I got out of my car and headed into the restaurant. Enough of that nonsense. Dwelling on the past wouldn't do me any good right now. Today was important. This dinner was important. Even if I was regrettably ten minutes late.

My sister stood from her spot at the table when she saw me and I scowled, asking her to sit. Old habits, I supposed. Not that I was one to talk. Unfortunately these dinners were always...lacking conversation. We did work together after all, though we kept things professional at work. Weiss didn't go out much and I...well I besides Weiss and the Rose-Xiao Long sisters I had nobody I'd consider "hanging out" with. They were the most important people in my life, after all.

"I'll have a glass of red wine," I told the waiter, not missing the flicker that passed over my sister's face. "It's only a glass," I assured.

"Right," she answered, still so tense even as our drinks were sat in front of us.

"So," I began. "How's your day been so far?"

"Well I have four bodies waiting for me," she replied. "One of them is completely charred so it'll be hard to-"

"Weiss." She looked up from the menu, brow furrowed in confusion. "Please don't mention bodies before dinner."

"Oh. Sorry." She seemed to deflate a little, and I internally cringed. I wasn't oblivious but sometimes it was hard to find common ground with my sister.

I hummed as I thought about what to order. "Where did Ruby take you for your birthday this year?"

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Last weekend she invited me to a fair and dragged me on to bumper cars."

I raised a brow. "Oh really?"

"Yes. Hated waiting in line but the ride...wasn't too bad. Ruby had a lot of fun."

She said it all with a small smile and I fought off a smirk. It was no secret that the brunette had a way of dragging my sister into random situations to get her to have fun, and despite my sister's indignance I knew she enjoyed any time she got to spend with the other pair of sisters, Ruby in particular.

"Careful little sister, sounds like you enjoyed yourself," I replied in a teasing tone.

She scoffed before giving her order to the waiter. He left and we sat in silence for another moment. "Spending time with Ruby is always... interesting," Weiss finally said. "After all, you remember that time she talked you into paintball."

I rolled my eyes. Of course I remembered. I been bruised for the rest of the week. "How those two manage to drag us into random situations is beyond me."

She grinned. "Someone has to make sure they don't hurt themselves."

"True," I replied taking a sip from the glass.

The conversation from there did steer a bit into work related matters. She really needed to stop staying so late. She already had a nickname that no one at the precinct dare say in front of me. I worried about her. I was one to talk though. I spent a lot of time at the precinct myself, practically lived there. Yang was always getting onto me about that, ironically.

Speaking of, she also asked if I knew anything about Yang's new girlfriend outside of how they'd met. I'll admit, I'd been surprised when anything had actually came from that chance meeting, that Yang and this Blake girl had made it official. The other detectives had been talking a lot about how Yang's girl had stormed in wearing her jacket and then the two had disappeared into an empty room. I'd rolled my eyes. These people really had nothing better to do.

"So they're together?"

I hummed in response. "So she says."

"Well I'm glad she's found someone."

I nodded as I finished my meal. I watched as my sister bit her lip. "Something on your mind?"

"Well I was wondering if..." She shook her head. "Never mind."

"Weiss."

"The paper crane," she began hesitantly. "You didn't give me one this year..."

I made a sound of acknowledgment, raising one brow. She fiddled with the napkin, suddenly embarrassed to have asked when I chuckled to myself, carefully taking one of the paper menus and folding it into the required form. "Happy?" I asked as I sat it down in front of her, and slipped my card to the waiter.

Weiss smiled and nodded, taking the crane carefully like it was precious cargo. We walked to the car and I asked her to check the doors and security cameras once she arrived home and to drive carefully. She told me to do the same, turning to hug me. I blinked in surprise and tapped her on the back just as she let go.

I watched her get in her car before following suit.

* * *

Yang's POV

It was hard to stop smiling when Blake looked so peaceful dozing on the couch, curled up tight in a throw. A little rest before the New Year celebration began would probably be needed considering Weiss and my sister were coming over. We weren't going to do anything fancy, just order take out and watch a movie or two, but still.

Blake had been hesitant to join us when I'd offered, but I'd seen the resolve in her eyes when I'd said she didn't have to if she wasn't ready to meet them yet. They were two of the most important people in my life after all. I could see how that would be a little nerve wracking, even if there was really nothing to worry about. They'd love Blake.

One step at a time.

"You're staring pretty hard."

I grinned. Blake was a pretty light sleeper. "You're just too adorable."

One gold eye peeked open. "I'm far from adorable."

"Precious," I argued, my grin turning into an admittedly shit-eating one as I leaned forward, propping myself on the arm of the couch as not to accidentally fall on top of her.

The one eye I could see narrowed. "I'm a dangerous badass."

Sleepy Blake was always a delight. She got incredibly feisty when she was sleepy. "Oh so dangerous," I cooed.

I could have sworn I saw something flash across her face just then, and if I'd been able to identify it, I could have seen the ploy coming. But alas, sometimes I'm a simple woman. It happened quickly, almost with one fluid movement on Blake's part I found myself on my back on the couch, Blake's smug grin above me before it softened and she leaned forward to kiss me.

There'd been a lot of little moments like this lately. She still wouldn't talk much about her past, about her experiences with the gang she'd been a part of. That last bit was understandable though. She didn't seem to be proud of it, didn't seem to want to remember. Reminded me of Raven, if I was being honest, though my biological mother tended to wear her mistakes on her chest like scars.

Just as quickly as she had initiated it, Blake was up and gone, stretching her arms above her head as she went toward the door. Oh... Someone was knocking. Huh.

"Must be the take out," she offered slyly. That little... I liked these rare moments where she acted like this though.

It was indeed the take out, and not too soon after we got it all set out and ready did our two guests arrive. Ruby practically tackled hugged Blake. Weiss was more civil, giving Blake a once over before greeting her politely. Weiss had always been a little stiff meeting new people, but it was obvious she didn't have any objections to Blake after a bit of small talk. Round one was a success.

"Oh!" Blake looked over at my sudden sound. "Almost forgot." I lead Blake back to my bedroom and grabbed something from the closet while Ruby and Weiss helped themselves in the kitchen. Smiling, I held out the medium sized package to my girlfriend.

"What is this?" she asked.

"A gift," I answered with a shrug. "Open it."

She hesitated before complying, carefully tearing at the wrapping paper to reveal her gift. "It's a sketchbook."

I nodded. "You said you like to draw so I thought I'd get you a little something."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, not from anger but suspicion. Shit. Did I mess up? Did I remember wrong? "In exchange for what?"

I blinked in surprise. "Um, nothing. It's a gift. I don't expect anything in return."

"Why?"

"Why? Um, because I just wanted to get you something for the holidays," I explained. "I get my family and friends a little something during this time. And you're my girlfriend now so that kind of includes you."

She swallowed. "Oh." That simple sound was almost heartbreaking.

Blake looked from me to the gift and then back again before something settled in her eyes, a different resolve from earlier. She pulled me by my collar and our lips clashed together. I allowed it for a moment before pulling back, cupping her cheek and kissing her forehead.

"Blake, it's yours to have," I told her gently. "No strings attached."

She stared up at me. Really looked at me. It hurt my heart every time I saw that expression, that expression that told me she wasn't used to this unconditional kindness. That ex of hers... That gang of hers... It made my blood boil thinking about what they must have put her through.

"Yang-"

"If you two are making out in there I am leaving!"

Weiss' voice cut through the moment from the living room, and I actually chuckled. Blake blushed hard, hiding her face in my neck even though it was just us here. With one last kiss to the temple I led Blake back into the living room, ignoring Ruby's little grin and Weiss' eye roll.

"Honestly, you're worse than teenagers."

"I was just giving Blake her present," I explained as I sat in front of the couch, Blake taking her seat between my legs and reclining back against my chest, blanket already in hand.

Weiss looked between us. "I can't tell if that's an euphemism or not."

"I could explain it to you sometime, Snow Angel," I replied, my tone teasing as I batted my eyes.

I couldn't tell whose cheeks were redder, Weiss or Blake's. At least Ruby thought it was funny.

And with that, we all finally settled down with our food and put on the movie. It was a pretty decent one. Plenty of action, decent plot, though the characters were a little stiff. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't tuned out part way through once I noticed Blake had dozed off again. She'd mentioned she'd been pretty busy the last few days.

"Well, she didn't last long," Weiss commented.

"She had a long week, so I didn't think she'd make it through the movie anyway," I replied.

"Doesn't help that she was just so comfortable, right sis?" Ruby teased.

I smiled in response before gently lifting her up in my arms. "Alright I'm going to put her to bed," I said, carefully heading back toward my room. "Be right back."

I went inside the bedroom, setting Blake down when I felt her grip on me tighten and she shook her head, muttering something unintelligible. She was groggy but wouldn't let go of my sweater. I couldn't help but laugh, letting her know I'd be back as soon as I let the others know. She hesitated before loosening her grip.

"Sorry but I think I'm going to call it a night," I told the pair. "You can stay as long as you like but I think I'm going to stay with Blake. Ruby, lock up when you leave."

Ruby grinned. "Looks like there will be fireworks tonight, Weiss."

The Schnee rolled her eyes good naturally before getting up. "I'm leaving."

"Wait!" my sister called, grabbing the bag of chips on her way to the door. "We can finish the movie at your place instead!"

I laughed and shook my head, turning off the TV before heading back to the room once I made sure the doors were locked. I lifted up the covers and scooted in next to Blake, who turned over to face me, curling into me. I smiled and kissed her temple and I wrapped an arm around her.

It was early morning when I felt her shift away from me. My eyes opened to find her getting ready. I sighed.

"See you later," I whispered, already preparing to fall back asleep.

There was silence for a bit after that, and I had almost managed to fall asleep again when the bed shifted and I felt warmth press against me. I smiled, wrapping my arms around Blake once again.

"Night, Yang," I heard her whisper.

"Night, Blake."

* * *

Blake's POV

I'd never imagined things could go this smoothly, between Yang and I. I'd told her almost everything, some of the things I was most ashamed of. My past as a gang member, the drugs, him. She didn't know his name, didn't know the gang's name, but that was probably for the best. Regardless of the things I had told her, things were good. Amazing, even.

Yang was too kind for her own good, though. Too selfless, I'd began to notice. Today had been a good example. We'd gotten off work about the same time today but had gone to help a co-worker pick up some stuff with her truck. She'd been exhausted but had gone anyway once asked. Once she'd let me know about her change in plans I'd decided to help Junior set up for the night. By the time we both made it to her apartment, we were ready to collapse.

Kicking off our shoes we'd headed straight for bed. I let myself fall on the mattress, hearing her laugh as she threw one of her oversized tees at me to change into.

"How was work?" Yang asked as she crawled under the covers, her voice giving away how close to passing out she was. Still she draped her arm over my waist, something I was quickly becoming accustomed to, her affection, her care. She was like my own personal space heater. A very cuddly space heater.

I hummed in response to her question, kissing her cheek. "Busy."

She made her own sound of acknowledgement, though it was easy to tell she was already drifting. I wasn't too far behind honestly.

Music.

That's the first thing that registers later when I wake. There's music playing in the apartment. A slow, strumming melody that's only a tad bittersweet.

The second thing that registers is that the bed is cold, Yang's warmth long since gone. It's not often that Yang is the one to leave me to wake up alone in bed, at least not without accidentally waking me up and telling me she got called in.

I look over to the night stand. It's still early, long before her alarm will go off. That's probably not a good sign, I think to myself.

It doesn't take much for me to leave the bed. It's cold without the other body that occupies it anyway. Though, I make sure to wrap the throw around my body to try and fight it off.

Following the soft strumming into the living room, I'm greeted by the sight of Yang sitting in front of her couch on the floor, guitar in her lap as she expertly picks at the strings.

Ah. The music.

It's an interesting sight, honestly. This is the first time I've seen Yang actually pick up that guitar that sits abandoned in the corner. I'm surprised by her talent, but also surprised by the somberness of the sound.

And the surprises just keep coming.

_Don't you worry about the dark_

_I will light up the night with the love in my heart_

Yang actually sings. It's quiet and low, soft, but it's beautiful all the same. She goes silent every couple of lines, as if distracted from any real attempt, but her fingers keep picking.

Carefully I move away from the hall and plant myself next to her on the floor. She still doesn't acknowledge me, though there's no way she doesn't realize I'm there. But that's when I notice her eyes, how they stare distantly down at the instrument in her grasp.

_Don't worry_

_I've got you_

_Nothing will ever-_

Things happen the moment I gently place my hand on her shoulder. Yang's body completely tenses as she stops mid verse, one hand locking around my wrist. The grip is tight but not enough to hurt. Her breathing is harsh until she blinks and some of the focus comes back to her features. She lets go, all of this having occurred within the span of a couple seconds.

"Blake."

I'm still processing, startled but not afraid of whatever response I'd just triggered in her. What was that, I wonder. "Are you okay?" I ask. There's a flash of something in her eyes before she shakes her head, setting the guitar aside for the moment. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Yang still looks so tired, shoulders slumped forward as she curls her knees up. She chuckles softly, though I'm not sure what's so funny. "It's nothing really. I'm sorry I woke you," she apologizes. It's then, though, that I figure out what had flickered across her expression earlier. She felt vulnerable.

I steel myself, carefully reaching out again. This time I cover one of her hands with mine, slowly rubbing my thumb over the knuckles. Then I fix the throw so that it's wrapped around both of us, and I feel the blonde lean into my side just a little. I don't say anything, waiting.

Finally, she looks over at me. "Something happened a couple years back," she starts. "There was a drug bust. I ended up getting shot and, um, it took them awhile to find me." Her eyes dull a little, drifting back I assume only for them to regain their focus rather quickly. "When they did, I flatlined on the ride to the hospital. The scars on my chest, they're from that."

My hand tightens around hers. "Sounds horrible."

She nods, the muscles in her jaw working. "It was. Sometimes my shoulder still aches, it's probably all in my head." Yang sighs. "I went to therapy once I got out of the hospital. It wasn't really something I wanted but it was the only way I'd be cleared to work, and I knew in the long run it would help. Though some days..."

"Are harder than others," I whisper. Yang squeezes her hand, intertwining our hands even more. She actually smiles at me. It's small but it's there. "You're not alone. I'm here." Those are the words I'd needed to hear five years ago. Ilia had been the one to say them. I knew the power they had, and now I was saying it to Yang, because right now she needed that power too.

Yang kisses my temple, and in that kiss I can feel the relief. "I know." Then she's meeting my gaze, looking down at me with the thumb of her free hand rubbing at my cheek. She looks like she wants to say something but thinks better of it as she pulls me with her to our feet. "Let's go back to sleep," she says instead.

She leads us back bed, and this time it's me who pulls her close, and she's the one that curls into me. It feels...nice, holding her like this, running my hand through her hair in a comforting gesture.

It's new.

It's terrifying.

But nice, too.

And once I hear her soft snores once again filtering through the air I smile to myself, allowing myself to drift off to sleep once more.

* * *

Coco's POV

I sighed happily as I fixed the mannequin, making sure it looked just right. Having a store as front for the real business really was just an excellent excuse to focus on both my hobbies honestly. Fox and Yatsu tended to regulate the whole thing as much as they could but I still called the shots here. Together we had quite the covert skill set though. Together we had founded a private investigation company that had various contracts with government and municipal offices.

Speaking of contracts, I grinned the moment I caught sight of that mess of golden curls getting out of their truck. Finally. It was about time she brought me something to do. She greeted the boys at the counter before spotting me.

I tsked. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me."

Yang laughed, gently shoving my shoulder at my dramatics. "Think you can help me with something?"

"Of course."

I took the file she offered me as we walked back into the office. I hummed as I read it over. Over a dozen deaths in the course of four years. Red roses on every one of the bodies. Definitely a calling card of some sort.

"Give me a couple of weeks," I answered after a moment.

"Sure thing," she agreed easily. "We'd already started digging into a certain gang but we need to find some connection between the victims. Did they owe them money or were they working for them."

"Two weeks," I repeated. "Though I certainly wouldn't mind seeing you more often, though."

She raised a brow. "I'd recommend saving the flirting for you wife."

I smiled, the mere thought of Velvet more than enough to make me feel giddy. "Please, just the other day she and I were discussing whether or not you'd join us for-"

Her phone dinged, cutting off my teasing as she answered, a grin slowly spreading across her face. Huh. Hadn't seen that look in ages. Which could only mean...

"So who's the girl?"

"Mm?" Her eyes didn't leave her phone as she answered the text.

I chuckled, already loving the opportunity presented to me. "The one that causes this weird look on your face," I pressed.

Yang finally looked up at me, brow furrowed. "Weird look?"

Oh, this was too good to pass on. I tapped my chin. "I think it's a smile of sorts."

Yang scoffed, finally catching on. "Like you're one to talk," she answered. "I've seen your face when you think about Velvet."

I raised a brow. Interesting. "Oh? So you're comparing you guys to me and my wife." I grinned. "Ooh la la."

She let out an sigh. "Why are you always a pain in my ass?"

I laughed. "Oh come on. At least give me a name! I need to know who's finally captured the dragon's heart!"

Another sigh before she seemed to relent, crossing her arms over her chest. "Blake."

"Blake...?" What was her last name?" I needed to look this chick up. She must have been something if she had Yang so smitten.

"That's all I have."

I frowned. "Really? That's...interesting." Odd, was a better word for it. Concerning was another.

Yang nodded. "It's...complicated."

I lowered my shades to look her in the eye. Complicated so soon? "Is it now?"

A nod. "Your type of complicated," she added.

Oh. "I see." That definitely was complicated.

"Yeah."

I put my hand on her shoulder, sympathizing. This road, if it really was anything like us, would not be an easy one. "Just give it time," I told her as we walked back toward the front door. Say, a couple weeks so I can meet her."

Yang cuffed my shoulder. "Bye Coco."

* * *

Winter's POV

The precinct had been relatively quiet recently. Yes, there was still the usual police chatter and phones ringing, the coming and goings of suspects and witnesses. However, there was a certain routine that had settled even as our investigation continued. We were still waiting for Yang's informant to come back with any information which meant there wasn't much else we could do but wait.

Speaking of Yang, it was interesting to note the subtle differences in how she'd been acting lately. I'd never seen Yang so happy to go home before. She loved her job, always put all her effort into it, but since her and Blake had made it official she'd been less reluctant to call it a day and return home. It was interesting watching as Yang grew more infatuated with the ebony haired bouncer. I had, however, informed my former partner that there was a time and place to have...encounters with significant others. Rumors spread fast in a police station, after all.

She'd laughed, explaining that nothing had happened.

I knocked twice on the blonde's apartment door before it opened to reveal the ravenette I'd only ever seen once before. She looked surprised to see me, though there was recognition on her face. She was drying her hair with a towel, dressed in a familiar flannel and sweat pants combo.

"You're not the pizza guy," was the first thing she said.

"And you're not Yang," I shot back, lifting one brow.

Blake offered a small smile before letting me in. "Yang should be out soon," she told me as I took a seat on the couch. "She, uh, just got out of the shower."

If her wet hair hadn't already given it away, the slight blush that appeared on her cheeks told me more than I cared to know. "We haven't been properly introduced," I started. "I'm Winter Schnee."

The other woman nodded. "Yang talks about you a lot."

I couldn't help the fond smile, chuckling. "I could easily say the same."

There was a familiar kind of smile, one I'd seen on Yang's face many times in the last couple months. "All good things I hope," she replied, pushing up the sleeves of Yang's flannel shirt in an embarrassed manner as she walked into the kitchen. She came back with a cold water bottle from the fridge, which she sat down on the coffee table in front of me.

I went to reply when something caught my eye.

Familiar scars decorated her arms, and I felt the lightness leave the air. Track marks. Which meant that the woman Yang was dating was a junkie. Or had been a junkie.

The door to the bedroom opened and out came Yang in her orange tank and black shorts, and I watched as she immediately walked over and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend waist from behind just as she noticed me. "What are you lovely ladies talking about?" she asked, pressing a kiss to Blake's cheek before going to the kitchen.

Blake and I exchanged a look, her noticing how my eyes strayed down to her arms. "Nothing much," she told Yang as she tried to discreetly roll the sleeves back down.

"I was merely stopping by to go over some of these leads, if you had the time," I told her as I gestured to the bag I was carrying. "However, I see today isn't a good time. I should let you enjoy your day off."

Yang grinned at me. "You're still coming to Raven's party, yeah?"

I managed a small smile of my own as I carefully took the water bottle the shorter woman had given me. "And miss your mother's cooking?"

With some farewells I left the two and went back to the station, running the prints that I could pull from the bottle. I had to be sure.

The hit was pretty quick. Blake Belladonna. Age 26. Belladonna... That name. That name belonged to a political family down in Menagerie. Blake's name came up in a missing bulletin that had been put up twelve years ago. She was a former juvenile offender. H***.

My jaw clenched, feeling a bit of anger well up in my chest. This was who had sunk their claws into Yang. There was no way Yang didn't at least know about the track marks. But did she know about the rest of it...?

I tapped my finger on the desk. She should. She would, if I had any say in it.

* * *

Raven's POV

It had become a bit of a tradition to close up shop and go to the gym with Yang when she had the day off. I had some weights and a bag at home we could have used but the kid insisted on going to the boxing place in the heart of Vale. I'd be lying if I said I enjoyed the drive. Too many stupid people behind the wheel. Driving a motorcycle helped but it could be just as annoying. I hadn't missed a practice in five years though.

I had a lot to make up for. I'd left Yang and her father not long after she was born. He'd later married our mutual friend, Summer, and they'd had their own little pipsqueak. Their relationship hadn't lasted but they still seemed to be friends, even with Tai living out of Vale. Ruby had really grown on me since I'd re-entered my kid's life, and I found myself somehow spending more time with her than her sister. I couldn't blame Yang for how awkward our relationship still was. I had been my choice to disappear for the first massive chunk of her life, to choose the gang and drugs over her.

I'd always be grateful that she'd let me back into her life in the first place.

I set the bar back in its place and sat up, chugging some water that the blonde offered me. Our routine usually consisted of working with weights before moving on to boxing. I made sure my bandanna was tied to keep the hair up and out of my face and grabbed the wraps, doing her hands.

"I'm seeing someone," she commented when I put on the boxing pads.

Ah, so she was going to say something. I was beginning to wonder. It had been awhile since Ruby had mentioned it, after all. "Your sister mentioned that," I answered. "Lower your hands a bit."

She nodded, doing as I said as she sent consecutive punches into the pads, expertly dodging when I took a swing at her. She'd been doing this for years, after all, she'd gained quite the skill for it. Tai had at least managed to teach her the basics, it had seemed.

"Watch your left," I cautioned before smacking her shoulder. I took a step back, moving out of reach when she threw a retaliating hook. "That was sloppy," I told her with a smirk. "Come on, kid, you were taught better than that."

Yang laughed in response, loosening up a little before getting back in her stance, hopping a bit on her feet. "I'm bringing her on Saturday," she continued.

I raised a brow in response, moving back out of the way of one punch. "Oh?" That was gutsy. Summer would no doubt be thrilled.

"Hope you don't mind." I shrugged in response, and Yang looked unsure for the first time. "Aren't you the least bit curious? Mom wanted me to give her a full rundown when I told her."

Of course. "Summer and I have different styles," I said. "Pick up your right."

The blonde stopped, hands dropping instead. Ah, so this was serious. "What I'm trying to say is, are you okay with me bringing her by? I mean, it's your house and party."

"You all decided to throw this party without my input," I reminded her. She laughed, not in the least apologetic, and I shrugged. "It's fine with me, kid."

She smiled again, seeming genuinely happy with the answer. Oh. This girl must have been important, then. "You'll like her," she told me with certainty, landing a very solid punch.

I hummed. I imagined it wouldn't matter either way if I liked her or not. The detective was truly head over heels, already. As long as Yang was happy, I couldn't imagine I'd hate the kid she brought to the party anyway.

* * *

Yang's POV

I'd asked Blake a week ago if she'd feel comfortable going to Raven's birthday party, finally meeting the rest of my friends and family. She'd been reluctant but that determined glint in her eye when she'd agreed said it all. She wanted to, she was just incredibly nervous. I was excited though. I knew they'd love her, and I would be sure to check in and make sure she didn't get overwhelmed. The reassurance had gotten me a smile.

"You've mentioned Raven before," she said the night before the party. "Who exactly is she?"

I yawned, stretching my arms above my head until my back gave a satisfying pop. I had been pretty vague when it came to Raven, true enough. I'd talked about her, but getting into what she was to me was not something you tended to bring up on the first couple dates. "She's my biological mother," is what I replied with, rubbing the back of my neck. Man, it had been a long day.

"Oh. I thought Summer..."

"She's technically my step mom, but she was the only mom I had for the first, like, twenty years of my life so..." I trail off with a shrug. "She is my mom."

"Why did she leave you?"

Hadn't that been the million dollar question back then. I glance over at Blake. She's looking at me, golden eyes so soft. "It doesn't really matter why," I say. "She left."

Blake's brow furrows, she bites her lip. "I'm sorry."

Again, I shrug. "It's fine. It's not but... it's in the past. I'll admit, it's kind of cool having her around now, she's trying. Not to mention, Summer was probably the best mom a kid could ask for." I chuckle, mostly to myself. "She's always been Super Mom to me and Ruby. So...yeah. It's fine."

Blake stares at me. Really stares. Then, she leans forward, wrapping her arms around me. "I can't wait to meet her. She must be great to have raised a goof like you."

That gets a surprised laugh out of me, and I feel the atmosphere lighten. I hadn't meant for it to get that heavy in the first place. This feels nice, though. Being able to talk about this with Blake.

The next morning we get around and I catch Blake occasionally rubbing at her arm. I press a kiss to her temple as we walk up to Raven's door. The drive had been pretty uneventful, seeing as Raven had decided to live outside city limits in a cabin in the woods. Mom often teased her about being a hermit.

She offers me a smile, taking my hand I knock on the door. It's no surprise when Ruby is the one to answer, already with a cookie in hand. She greets us both with a hug before basically pulling us inside. One by one we're greeted by a line of people feels like. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren are in the kitchen, Pyrrha helping anyway she can while Nora steals snacks. Weiss and Winter are in the living room, sitting on the couch. Mom is actually the last person we see, as she walks in from the back porch and the smile she gives both me and Blake is blinding.

"So," she starts. "You're the girl that has my eldest so twitterpatted."

Well. I'm already regretting this.

"Um." Blake seems so lost on how to answer.

"It's so great to finally meet you, sweetheart. Genuinely." And just like that Blake is wrapped up in one of Mom's hugs. She pulls back just as fast. "I'm so glad you decided to come. Please, help yourself, make yourself comfortable."

Blake looks like she just got hit by an unexpected whirlwind as she nods. I can't blame her. Mom's eyes show nothing but kindness, and like Ruby she's shines just as bright. "I'm really glad to be here. Thank you for having me." Meanwhile her grip on my hand has loosened some. Mom always did have a way of putting people at ease.

"Where's the birthday girl?" I ask, pulling Mom's attention away from disorienting my girlfriend.

She rolls her eyes, but there's a fondness there. "She lasted about ten minutes before she went into hiding."

"Oh, wow. Longer than last year."

Mom gives an exaggerated sigh. "I swear, one day she'll become a civilized human being." She shakes her head. "Anyway, I'll stop picking on you two. I think I need to make sure Nora and my other daughter don't eat the cake before it's time." And just like that she's gone back into the kitchen.

Blake does well, making small talk with everyone. She moves from person to person, hand still intertwined with mine. I grin as I bring the hand to my lips, giving it a playful kiss.

"Get a room," Weiss mutters as she helps Mom with the plates.

I laughed and pulled Blake closer to me before leading us into the kitchen. Though we were celebrating Raven's birthday, we tended to take advantage of the occasion and make our favorite food which happened to be dumplings. We usually did them for major holidays and birthdays as a family but I was excited to welcome Blake to the tradition. We washed our hands and sat down at the table as I pulled everything we needed close, noticing there were three boxes made already

"We're hosting a birthday party not a banquet for an entire army," Weiss commented when I grabbed an empty box.

"Trust me, they're like an army," I replied winking at Blake. "Especially my little sister."

Ruby stuck out her tongue in response as she walked out into the garage. I watched Winter come in with a black bag, putting its contents in the fridge before grabbing a beer and going over to the couch where Nora and Ren were sitting, Nora having been banished from going near the food for now. I sighed and looked over at Blake, grabbing a ball of flour, rolling it flat, before holding it in my hand for her to see.

"So you put the baby in bed," I began as I added the filling before gently pinching it. "Then you tuck, tuck, the thing on the other side. Then you give it a kiss good night."

Blake laughed a little in response as she started to do the same. "This is so cute," she said before frowning slightly. "But then you eat the baby?

I smiled and nodded. "You eat the baby after it's cooked."

She grinned. "Right. Who taught you?"

"Mom," I answered looking over at Summer, who's chatting with Pyrrha. "She used to wait for Ruby and I after school with a nice box of these...after she had us make them the day before."

Blake nodded as she continued to help me make the dumplings, filling up another three boxes. Oscar and Penny arrived a bit later, and Ruby seemed to teleport to the red head's side like she'd sensed her arrival. Blake got more comfortable as the party progressed, getting comfortable talking to Nora who had gotten up from her spot to talk to Blake and I.

I caught the eldest Schnee with three empty bottles already on the side table. That's when I also noticed Blake was squirming a little when Winter's gaze would land on her. I frowned. That was not a good sign, whatever was going on. I found myself giving my girlfriend a kiss on the cheek, rubbing her hip with my thumb. She smiled and kissed me on the lips before letting me know she was going to step outside for some air.

I nodded, telling her I would be in here if she needed me. I watched her go with a bit of a smile. All in all, things were going pretty well. I glanced back over at Winter. Well, for the most part.

* * *

Blake's POV

It was... a lot. All of it. All these people, all of them so varied and different. I hadn't known what to make of them, I still wasn't entirely sure, but talking with Nora and Pyrrha had been enjoyable. Meeting Summer Rose had been... nice.

When Yang had invited me to the party I had been hesitant. Adam had never really thought to ask. He told me about the event and that was that. There was never the discussion of whether or not I'd be at his side, if I'd be shown off in whatever jewelry and whatever dress he'd decided to decorate me with. I'd been his submissive doll.

This had been different. Yang had left the ball entirely in my court. I shouldn't have been surprised but this was still so new.

The only real downside of the night had actually come in the form of Yang's friend Winter. The older detective had been watching me, and I was only able to ignore it because Yang and her friends kept me distracted.

Nevertheless, I still had my limits, and had to excuse myself for some air. So, after assuring Yang that I wouldn't be gone long I stepped out onto the back porch and took a deep breath. The air out here felt cleaner than that of the city. Not surprising seeing how far out we were. I rubbed my arm absently at the chilly air, looking up toward the night sky. The stars would be beautiful out here when the sun set.

"Quite the rowdy bunch, aren't they?"

I almost jump at the sound of another voice, having not realized I wasn't the only one out here. The stranger is sitting in a fold out chair a couple feet from the door. Wild ebony hair frames a pale face and blood red eyes. I know exactly who I've stumbled across without having to ask. The resemblance to the blonde is uncanny.

"Yeah."

"Needed some air?" she asks, eyes appraising me a moment before turning her attention upward toward the slowly darkening sky. "No need to answer. You look like you're about to have a heart attack."

She takes a long drag from the cigarette as I sigh and lean against the railing, still facing this woman. She offers me one and I decline. This gets a little hum out of her and a shrug.

"Probably not your drug of choice, is it?" Smoke wafts out of her mouth as she speaks, like a dragon in her own right.

I swallow hard, forcing myself not to rub my arms.

"I'm trying to quit myself," she continues on, a wry smirk twitching at her lips. It's self deprecating in a way that's different from when Yang does it, more cynical, not done to make someone else feel better about themselves.

I clench my hands into fists. "No," I finally push out. "It's not my drug of choice."

Raven hums again. It's a little infuriating.

"A smoke break the only reason you came out here?" I shoot back.

Red eyes flick to me again, a glint in them. "You're not the only one who gets overwhelmed, kid." It's a surprise that she'd admit something like that. With a heavy sigh she stands. "I'm sure Summer is about to come dragging my ass back in. I'm just starting to relax and she has horrible timing." She puts out the cigarette against the railing and dumps it in the metal bucket next to her chair. She starts toward the door and pauses, looking over to me. She's a head taller than me, slightly taller than Yang even, and her red eyes from this angle are much more intimidating than I'd first realized.

"Don't worry, kid," she says with a chuckle. "I don't bite... Hard."

I scoffed under my breath as I followed her back into the house.

* * *

Summer's POV

I'd been so excited when my daughter had finally told me she was bringing her mysterious girlfriend to the party. The way she had talked... My little dragon was beyond smitten. And if what I'd seen tonight was any indication, she wasn't the only one. Blake looked at my eldest like she'd hung the sun in the sky just for her when she thought no one was looking.

I was surprised when I saw Raven walk back inside with a smug grin on her face. My eyes narrowed when I saw Yang's girlfriend walk in behind her. What had Raven done now?

She seemed to ignore me as she walked over and poured herself some cider, taking a casual sip from her glass. "I like this one," she said finally, nodding her head over to the younger ravenette who had found her way over to help Weiss and Ruby clean up some of the mess in the kitchen.

"What did you do?" I asked, one hand on my hip, eyes narrowed.

She scoffed in response. "I was perfectly civil, thank you very much."

I sighed and shook my head. "Oh, that poor girl."

"Aren't you supposed to be nice to someone when it's their birthday?" Raven muttered in response.

"Who told you that?"

The taller woman sighed in resignation, muttering something under her breath that I could only guess was a string of curses that would make a sailor blush. Raven could look and act tough, being a former gang member and all, but she was no match for me. She knew better than that.

I opened my mouth to say something else when I heard someone raise their voice and I turned over to see Yang and Winter seemingly arguing. Now that wasn't something I saw often. What was going on?

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"No, your daughter is dating a junkie," Winter responded, beer in hand, blue eyes hard as ice as she never took her glare away from my daughter.

"Winter!" the blonde snapped back.

It was suddenly quiet and I turned to look over at the younger ravenette who seemed frozen in place in the kitchen before she bolted out the door. I made to go after her but Nora was quicker. I looked over at Raven who wouldn't take her eyes of the older Schnee.

This was not good.

* * *

Yang's POV

I laughed. Jaune could be pretty easy to tease, especially when Nora was in the mood. Pyrrha, his wife, was an attorney with a popular private practice. She tended to do a lot of pro bono work, so she was usually pretty busy. She always made time for her husband though. They'd been together long before the lanky blond had become an officer. He'd even gone to high school with Ren.

And yet, despite this group's antics, I found myself glancing over to check on Winter every so often. It wasn't looking good. I tried to think if she'd mentioned anything about going to see her mother but nothing came up. Usually at these events she drank enough to relax but there was a horrible feeling building in my gut as she continued on.

I dismissed myself from the conversation, walking over and sitting down on the couch next to my long time friend. She paused briefly in her movements as I slung my arm over her shoulder. She didn't put her glass down.

"Hey."

"Hey," she said back simply.

"You driving?" I asked. It was worth checking.

She shook her head. "Weiss is."

I nodded. Good. One less thing to worry about. "I was wondering if you could come help us with something-"

"You can say that you saw me drinking and decided to stop me," she interrupted, and it was more obvious that her speech was slightly slurred the more she talked. "Though I didn't ask for you to babysit me."

I sighed. I'd been hoping to avoid this. "I didn't say that."

She stood abruptly. "Maybe you should spend less time worrying about me and more time worrying about your junkie of a girlfriend."

The words made my jaw clench. I looked around to make sure no one was in ear shot. This was clearly something Blake didn't want people knowing. "You need to stop," I tried, standing up slower, trying to keep things from escalating as best I could.

"What? Afraid everyone will find out what kind of a criminal she is?" Winter pressed looking over at Blake as her voice rose. "I ran her prints. Heroin addict, gang member-"

"Winter. Stop."

"Is everything alright?" Mom asked as she and Raven walked over, concern gleaming in silver eyes as she looked between me and Winter. I couldn't blame her. Winter and I didn't argue often.

"No, your daughter is dating a junkie," Winter responded to the question with nothing but disdain.

"Winter!" I finally snapped.

But the damage had been done. Blake rushed out of the house, followed shortly by Nora. I fought the urge to go after her, turning my attention back to the white haired woman.

"Way to go, asshole," I heard Raven say.

"Bite me."

"You realize this is my house right?" I looked over at the pair as Winter scoffed. "Well ,looks like the apple didn't fall far from the tree."

I could see every fiber of Winter's being jolt. The white haired woman narrowed her eyes at my birth mother. "What did you say?"

"Winter," I began, snapping her attention back to me. "How-why would you say that?"

She shrugged indifferently and chugged the drink in her hand. "Thought you should know."

"I knew, Winter. I already knew." Why? Why would she do this? "I didn't care."

"You should."

"Winter," her sister called, stepping forward and grabbing her arm. There didn't seem to be much force behind the action, mostly it seemed to be a move to get her attention.

Winter pointed her finger in the direction Blake had run off. "She can hurt you."

"Oh, and you didn't already, Schnee," the red eyed woman once again cut in before I could reply.

"Raven, please," I tried. She wasn't helping. I didn't want a fight. I just... I...

Shaking my head I started towards the door but Raven placed a hand on my shoulder. "Let her have a moment, kid. Last thing she'll need is to feel like she's being crowded."

Winter laughed curtly. "The last thing she needs is to be coddled."

Raven's eyes narrowed. She was starting to get really fed up with Winter's attitude. "Listen here, you arrogant little-"

"Raven," Mom said sharply, cutting her off.

"I think it's time we left," Weiss said, tugging on her sister's arm. She looked so resigned, shoulders set and expression carefully neutral.

"Weiss..." I hated that this had happened. Weiss had been having such a nice time, too.

"Thank you for having us," she told Raven with a nod before turning towards Mom. "The food was lovely, as always." Then she looked over at me, giving me an apologetic smile. "I'll see you at work." And just like that she left, leading her sister out without much fuss.

Slowly, everyone excused themselves, coming up with excuses to leave but sharing a sympathetic look as they went out. Ren gave my shoulder a squeeze as he helped Ruby clear the bottles and cups from the room. I sighed and turned to find Raven staring.

"If you're going to get on my case too I'd prefer you didn't right now," I told her, glancing toward the door. I hoped Nora had managed to catch Blake, had managed to help.

"Kid, I'm the last person that's going to judge her based on something like that."

I sighed and nodded. I suppose she had a point. "Thank you."

"I'm actually surprised she told you," she continued. "You've been hanging out for, what, three months?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I was surprised too." Everything had been going so well, and then Winter had just... I tried not to feel so hurt by this. It hadn't been my secret she'd shared, after all.

Raven pressed onward. "She seems like a good kid to me. Maybe a bit of a shady past but, hey, we've all got one of those." She shrugged. "We all have things we're not proud of."

I sighed, feeling my body sag tiredly. What a day. I suddenly wanted nothing more than to go home and collapse in bed... preferably with Blake but I wasn't sure if she'd want that after this fiasco.

"At least I can say this party wasn't boring," Raven said with a snide little glance toward my mother who was standing at the back door, seemingly looking for the two that had run off.

I actually had to laugh at that. It was a pretty half-hearted laugh. "Oh shut up. You love the attention."

She scowled in response. "That is a lie and you know it."

"Tell that to Mom," I said gesturing at her. "She's convinced you secretly want us all to move in and totally cramp your style."

"Your mother is a brat," Raven muttered under her breath.

I managed a laugh before I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. It was Nora. I gave her a nod in appreciation. She would be one of the only people that could truly understand Blake's situation.

"She wants to see you."

I didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Nora's POV

I spotted Blake a little ways into the forest, leaning against a tree as she caught her breath. She seemed to be having trouble, air coming in short, stuttering gasps. I approached, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder when she jerked away.

It wasn't all that surprising.

"Blake?" I called. "How are you doing?"

"She just said it in front of everyone," she answered, not to me but more to herself.

"Are you sober?" I asked because this was the most important part. I looked back toward the house and saw that no one had come after us. That was probably for the best. Last thing she needed was for people to crowd her. That could be suffocating.

"Everyone is looking at me."

I stepped in front of her, getting her attention. "Are you sober?" I repeated, because that was the most important thing.

"Of course I am."

I nodded. "You've done nothing wrong. Okay?" I began, placing my hands on her shoulders. "She did. She violated your privacy. And you are under no obligation to tell anyone anything. So you don't need to say anything more about it. Okay? Those are your rights. It's the past, and you don't have to defend it."

"I thought I got away from it," she began, her shoulders sagging, suddenly looking tired. "Being with Yang, I thought I had a chance but you never get away from it."

I let go and slowly shook my head. "Well, you're not wrong. And it sucks. Trust me, I know"

It was quiet for a moment, and she seemed to have calmed down a little. Even if she still looked a little lost. Winter had taken all of us off guard. She usually didn't get this bad. "What do I do now?"

"Do you want me to call Yang?" I offered.

She shook her head, hugging herself in an effort to comfort herself. "She must be..." Another shake of the head. "No."

"You're the last person Yang's gonna be mad at for this one," I told her without a hint of doubt. "It's hard. I know. I've been there," I revealed. "I did meth for five years. It's hard to move past things when others won't. but I have Ren just like you have Yang. I can't tell you no one is judging you-"

"Because they are."

I sighed., rubbing the back of my head because, yeah. There would be no denying that. "Winter is at fault here. That was wrong of her. We are not mad at you. Yang is not mad at you." I paused. "Do you want me to call her?"

Blake didn't say anything for a moment, her eyes tearing up. Then she nodded. "Yes. Please."

* * *

Blake's POV

Even with Nora's encouragement, I could feel my body being eaten alive with nerves. Surely my arms must have been rubbed raw at this point. All those people... All those people that Yang loved, they all knew what I was... What I had been... Oh god, Yang. What was she going to say? What must she be thinking?

_You're too damaged._

_You're too poisonous._

_You're a leech._

My jaw clenched, my hands no longer rubbing as my nails dug into the crook of my arms.

_Dragging her down with you into the mud._

_You embarrassed her in front of her family._

I take shuddering breaths to try and think. Suddenly, I was more aware of how alone I was out here with Nora having run back to the house. What if Yang didn't want to see me again? What if she told Nora that? What if-

"Hey."

It feels like deja vu, being brought out of a spiral by her voice. Because the person now walking toward me is Yang. She stops in front of me, hands half outstretched as she looks me over. There's nothing but concern in her eyes, and it makes me swallow hard. I look away.

"Blake," she says my name so sweetly, so softly. "Sweetheart, stay with me."

I bite my lip, shaking my head. "I..." What can I say? What pathetic excuse could I possibly come up with?

Her hand slowly reaches out and holds my cheek. "It's okay." Carefully, she pulls me toward her. "No ones mad at you." Her thumb rubs against my skin. "Please, look at me."

My eyes squeeze shut before I finally force myself to look at her, to meet her gaze. The smile she gives me is relieved, and the knot that had slowly been tying itself in my chest seems to unravel a bit. It's overwhelming. It's purely a feeling caused by this woman.

"There you are."

The words nearly make me sob, but I push it back, hating this. Hating that she's always chasing after me, always coming to my rescue. Hating that I put this burden on her. And yet... It makes me so happy... That she's still here, that she looks at me like this.

All these emotions swirl around in my rib cage, I can't put it all together. I pressed my face against her neck. I'm so tired. "I'm sorry."

I can feel her shake her head, hand soothingly rubbing circles on my back. I grasp her jacket tightly as I close my eyes.

_This won't last._

_Nothing good ever does._

She presses a kiss on the top of my head. "Do you want me to take you home?" she asked. "I can take you to Ilia?"

I shook my head. "I...I want to stay with you."

"Okay then."

She pulled away slightly and grabbed my hand, leading me towards the car. On the way she let her mother and Raven know that she was taking me home and said her goodbyes. She didn't let go of my hand the entire way, giving the back a kiss occasionally. The ride back to her apartment went just as quick as the ride out to Raven's. I blinked and we were there, walking in the door and changing into our night clothes. I heard her talking on the phone to someone while I changed.

"I called Ilia," she revealed as she came into the bedroom. "Let her know you'd be spending the night with me."

I nodded, crawling under the sheets, so emotionally drained from everything. Yang did the same, wrapping her arms around me as I curled into her. She was humming, I realized as my eyes started to feel heavy, her hand rubbing soothing circles in my back.

"It's okay, I'm right here," she whispered.

I couldn't help but believe her.

* * *

**_A/N: Long chapter to make up for the lag. Enjoy. Thank BG-13 for her revisions and ideas. _**


	5. Chapter 5

Winter's POV

Well this was the most persistent hangover I'd had in awhile. Even after what felt like a gallon of water and some aspirin, my head felt like it'd been hit with a hammer. Last night had been a fiasco, after which I'd been hoping to stay home and recover but alas murder never slept. And if nothing else, I'd do my job.

With a sip of my coffee, trying to make the morning more bearable as I read through the file. Woman. Mid twenties. Died from strangulation. Perhaps Weiss would have more insight. I'd just stepped out of the elevator when blonde hair caught my eye. Oh. Right. That was also something I'd need to resolve.

Lavender eyes caught sight of me too, and her brow furrowed. She ran a hand through her curls with a sigh. "Look, about last night-"

"I want to apologize." It was always best just to cut to the heart of the matter when it came to these things. It was quicker, more efficient. And the police station was definitely not the place to be going over private matters.

Yang's lips formed a straight line as she folded her arms. She seemed at least a bit surprised by the apology but also relieved. "Good."

I nodded. "It wasn't my place to say that so publically." And that may have been the biggest blunder on my part. "So I apologize for how I said it, but I won't apologize for what I said." I tilted my head to the side, rubbing at my neck as it popped.

Her eyes narrowed. "Winter, that was crossing a line." She leaned closer so that only I would hear. "And you broke the law doing that. You know they keep track of who we run through the database."

I remained indifferent. "Given her previous history, I could easily say that she was a lead worth checking." Another sip of coffee and a heavy sigh. "Yang, she's not good for you," I told her softly. "You need to stop this trainwreck in the making."

The muscles in her jaw worked themselves, that oh-so familiar fire igniting in her eyes. It honestly brought me back to Weiss scolding me after we'd left the party. My younger sister had been so embarrassed. By me of all people.

_"That wasn't your place," Weiss had said as we drove away._

_I'd silently buckled my seatbelt, turning my gaze out the window. I didn't understand how I could be the bad guy here. The ravenette was the criminal. She was the one that was going to end up breaking Yang's heart. "It was for the best," I finally said._

With one huge, resigned breath the fire dimmed into a controllable spark and Yang shook her head. She stepped around me and into the elevator. "Just, stay out of my relationship. I... I really like her."

The doors started to close but I caught them. I didn't often get sentimental or whatever, but I felt this needed to be made clear. "You're my family, Yang. You and Ruby both. I'm just trying to look out for you. I don't want to see what happens when she breaks your heart."

There wasn't much to be said after that. A softness had entered her eyes, a fondness. But Yang was nothing if not stubborn when it came to something she really cared about. Then, with a finality, I let the elevator doors close and the conversation was done.

Weiss was hard at work when I stepped into the morgue, handling her tools with precision. "I was wondering when you'd show up," my sister spoke, not looking up from her work. "Staring at me isn't going to make the work go any faster."

I hummed in response and walked inside. "Any updates?"

"You'll get them when I'm done."

The answer had been curt, maybe slightly irritated. Suppose I'd deserved that.

"I was out of line yesterday," I began after a moment. "I realize that." Weiss hummed in response but continued her inspection of the body. "Like you said, it wasn't my place."

My sister raised a brow finally looking up at me. "Oh? And how do those words taste coming out of your mouth?"

"Bitter, like vinegar."

"Did you apologize to Yang?"

"I told her what I needed to."

She nodded, looking relieved, if still slightly miffed. "I won't be done until tomorrow. You'll have your report then."

I sighed. "Fine."

After that, the conversation died pretty quickly. There was nothing left for me to do but get back to work and do my part to figure out who'd killed this young woman.

* * *

Blake's POV

I took a deep breath as I pulled up my mask and hoodie before following Ilia out the back of the van. She worked security and had a good relationship with the people at the agencies she worked at. So when she asked to borrow a truck or car to move or whatever they easily obliged. It was helpful too, given what our side job was. Today, for example, no one would find a cable van out of the ordinary.

We'd been trying to cross off various White Fang members and had quite a few successes. Not everything always went to plan but it was nothing we couldn't handle. Today's target would be Cinder Fall. It wouldn't be an easy task given that she was known for her fighting and gun skills. Some even said that she hunted her victims, enjoying their cries of pain and mercy. Her abilities were so known that she didn't even have bodyguards like the others tended to. Ilia had been hesitant to move on such a skilled target but given her availability...I couldn't pass on the opportunity.

We got in the mansion, but even as we moved through the halls I could feel the hair on the back of my neck standing on end, that horrible gut feeling taking root. This was easy. Too easy. Maybe Ilia had been right. The thought easily got pushed away as we approached the main office.

Slowly, I crept toward the chair that had been facing the window, only to find it empty. I frowned and noted the cellphone sitting on the seat. I looked over at the red head who shook her head, gesturing for us to leave. I hesitated and made a move to do so when it started to ring. I stopped. It stopped ringing only to start again and again until I reached for it and answered it.

"Hello, my darling."

From the first syllable, my blood turned to ice in my veins. Air got caught in my lungs. There was no way. He couldn't have known...

"I must say that you've been causing us some serious problems," he continued without concern.

My mouth opened but no words came out. I...I just... He... My heart was beating in my ears at this point, everything around me fading into the background.

"What exactly are you hoping to accomplish here?" Pause. "If you wanted me dead, surely you would have come for me directly by now. So that can't be it. Are you just trying to get my attention, my love? You want me to come find you, is that it?"

Still, nothing. I could feel Ilia's presence next to me, her hatred for Adam rolling off her in waves.

"Oh, Blake. You can't even imagine how much I've missed you, how much I'd be willing to pay to have you by my side again. Do you remember what it felt like? That rush, the power. You have to miss being mine, even just a little."

I feel like vomiting, and I can't keep listening to this. The phone is snatched from my hand, startling me into gasping. She grabs my hand and practically drags me from the room just as an explosion rings out into the air, knocking me into a wall. It's disorienting, and when I've managed to gain any semblance of order Ilia has somehow managed to get me back to the van.

"Hey."

I blinked, looking around. Home. We were home. How? When? I was just... Where had the time gone? Ilia pressed a cloth against my temple.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. "Can you hear me?"

I felt my eyes water. "He knows," I finally choked out. He knew.

* * *

Yang's POV

I sighed tiredly as I turned off my truck, grabbing the bag of groceries from the passenger seat. Blake had come over as usual for her weekend stay. However, she'd been restless, distracted. I'd woken up a couple times to my girlfriend's side of the bed empty and the lights on in the living room, only to discover her asleep on the couch.

I'd been called into a briefing today so I'd had to leave her in bed. She'd texted me while I was on my way home asking if I'd be cooking. It made me laugh, remembering how she'd told me that without Ilia she'd have probably survived only on takeout or starved.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

I spot Blake sitting at the bar, still in her robe and hair still a mess. "You know, I almost considered cooking breakfast myself," she comments dryly

I chuckle, putting my gun and badge away in their drawer, before hanging my jacket on the rack. "Did you now?"

"Mhmm. But I figured you were fond of your apartment so I decided against burning it down."

I laugh, walking up behind her and kissing her cheek. I loved that I could do that now. I loved that it made her smile. She turned her head and gave me a proper kiss.

"Ah. These are for you, madame," I say, presenting the bouquet of red roses I'd picked up proudly. "So, what do you feel like eating?" I ask as she takes them from me and I start toward the stove.

I don't get an immediate response and I turn back around. Blake just stares at the flowers now grasped in her hand. Then, they drop to floor, Blake letting them fall. Her hands are trembling.

"Blake? Do you not like roses? I can get something else next time?" I approach carefully because I've never seen Blake like this before. "Hey, babe, what's wrong?"

There's a shuddering breath as she tries to inhale.

"Blake?"

Golden eyes are faded, looking passed me. "You're just like him, aren't you?"

Him? I don't understand. She's not making sense. "Blake, what are you talking about?"

"You gonna hit me too? Well go ahead and try but guess what I hit back now." Her hands are still trembling at her side but now they've formed fists, her shoulders cocked back. Blake, still dressed only in a robe and a serious case of bedhead, looks like she's ready for a fight. Ready to scratch and claw and bite.

I'm starting to get a picture in my head about what's happening, about what this could mean. But now's not the time to ask. I put my hands up in a placating gesture.

"Come on. Just try it. I dare you." These words are more assured, coming out harshly on each syllable. It's different from when she's bouncing people at the bar. This is defensive, angry. Violent.

"I'm not going to hit you." The words are firm. The very idea of striking Blake makes me sick to my stomach. The very idea that anyone ever did makes my blood boil, but again, that's for another time.

"Then what do I even need you for! Why are you so useless?"

It feels like I've been struck. The words echo in my head, playing on loop. Useless? Is that what she thought?

Useless.

She doesn't need you.

You're letting her down.

I thought you were going to make her happy.

I swallow, taking a deep breath as I step toward her. I see her eyes narrow, but there's some fear in the response. "Blake," I say her name. "I need you to breathe for me."

There's no response this time as she continues stuttering breaths, apparently all her anger and resolve visibly draining from her body the longer this goes on, when it's clear I'm not going to give her the fight she's after.

"Blake," I say again. "Please just breathe for me."

There's some clarity coming back into her gaze as she seems to do as I asked. Her breath catches every once in a while but ultimately, she picks up a steady pattern. Her shoulders sag. And as she looks at me, I watch her eyes widen.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

Blake looks down to the ground, but not before I see the tears in her eyes. My heart pangs. She nods. "Yang, I-"

"I'm going to call Ilia." It's all I say as I leave the living room to go back to my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. My hand itches to reach out and grab the guitar that sits back in the room I just left but I can't now. Taking my own steadying breaths, I call my girlfriend's roommate.

"Need me to pick up Blake already?" she asks, and her voice is light.

"I... We had a fight and she-"

"Is she okay?" Any friendliness in her voice was gone, replaced by a layer of protectiveness. It's not surprising.

"She's fine, she just," I sigh, rubbing my face to make any tears that may or may not being staining my face disappear. I'm glad Ilia can't see through the phone. "I bought her roses and she got very defensive."

"Oh."

And just like that I know what set her off for certain. That single word carries so much that I have to bite my lip from screaming in frustration at myself. "I didn't know she didn't like roses." There was a lot of things about Blake I don't know, I think and I hate that the thought sounds as bitter as it does.

A sigh. "Listen, Yang, this isn't about you. Whatever she did or said, don't take it to heart," the redhead began.

Useless.

Unnecessary.

Not needed.

"I know it's easy for me to say but Blake hasn't been herself lately. Well, if I'm being honest, she hasn't been herself ever, for as long as I've known her. She's told you bits about her past but I assume not all of it. There's a reason for that. Some wounds just never healed, and picking at them is... unpleasant."

I nodded as I listened. Made sense. Didn't take away the sting. "What can I do?"

"Give her some space. I'll pick her up in an hour. I'm sorry, Yang. I'm sure she is too."

I stay in my room for a bit longer, regaining my composure and calming down. There was still so much I didn't know, so much going on that eluded me about the woman I had grown to like a great deal. We'd made strides, definitely but... I wanted to know more. And maybe that was selfish. Maybe asking for too much was pushing her.

But Blake was hurting, and I wanted to do everything I could to make sure that didn't happen again.

With one last deep, cleansing breath I opened the door and walked back out into the living room. Once again, I found Blake sitting on the counter, this time with her head in her hands.

"Hey," I say softly.

She bolts upright immediately, facing me. "I'm so-"

I hold my hand up. "Don't. It's okay. I mean, it's not. But."

She shakes her head. "I didn't mean to say those things," Blake began quietly. "I...I just..."

"I didn't know you didn't like roses," I say, my voice barely even there as if I don't want to spook her. "Is there anything else you don't like?"

She doesn't say anything, shifting her gaze away. I reach out to her but she flinches, curling away from me and I drop my hand to the side. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Her mouth opens then closes when there's a knock on the door. I go over and open it, seeing Ilia standing outside as expected. I nod at her and let her come in. Blake doesn't move from her spot as I go to the bedroom and grab her overnight bag, handing it to her friend.

"It's okay," I tell her. "You can go."

There's no hesitation in her exit as she pulls on her sneakers and steps around Ilia. She does stop at the door however, hand on the frame as if to brace herself. "I am sorry, Yang. I'm so sorry."

I close the door behind them, then slide down to sit on the floor. I feel so drained.

I'm sorry too.

* * *

Weiss's POV

The hospital was busy today, I couldn't help but note as I signed my name into the visitor's log. My eyes landed on a familiar name a few entries above mine and I had to brace myself. That wouldn't be good. It never was. Nevertheless, I straightened myself up and walked down the maze of corridors and into the east wing.

Voices carried down the sterile halls and already I could feel exhaustion creeping in. They weren't yelling, which was at least a little promising, but there was definitely agitation to the words I could pick out. It was only a matter of time before it festered into something ugly.

"Darling, please," Mom's voice carried outside the door. "This isn't... necessary." There wasn't much to her voice these days. Just a lot of sadness, resignation, most days we were treated to indifference as if her mind was fully processing the situation. It's one of the reasons she was even in this place after all.

"I think it's plenty necessary, Mother." And yes, that was Winter.

I stepped into the room to find my older sibling looking away from our mother, arms crossed tightly against her chest and fingers diffing into her arms. Her jaw was clenched. Everything about her just screamed how much she hated being here. Mom, on the other hand, sat in a chair next to the window, aging, tired eyes fixed on her eldest. She always looked so sad when Winter was here.

"That's enough, Winter."

The younger of two finally notices me, and there is a moment of softness in her expression. It's quick but it's there. I go over to the nightstand and replace old flowers with the ones I brought today. Lilies, Mom's favorite. "You're only making this more painful for her," I continue carefully. I don't want to argue with her. Escalating the situation any further means when she goes home she'll drink until she's numb.

And just like that there's an edge to her eyes as she turns her attention back to the woman in the chair. "Cause pain?" she grinds out. "That's all she's ever done. All either of them have ever done."

The vague mention of our father twists my chest.

_Family dinner was always such a tense affair when we were kids. Most nights we could dine without much incident but sometimes Father saw it fit to make it more of an...event. Mother would have been cooking all evening on the nights he actually deemed it appropriate to get home from work and sit down with us. He spent a lot of time in the apartment he'd bought that was close to the SMC._

_Of course, even at the age of five I knew he was only there for a particular reason. Father only showed up when there was something that needed addressing, or if a much firmer hand than Mom's was needed on us. It never ended pretty. We both had the scars to prove it._

_Winter's fork scrapped against her finished plate as she set it down. "May I be excused?" Her voice was always so small when in the presence of one Jacques Schnee._

_Father gestured with his hand for her to remain sitting. "In a moment, perhaps." Even now I could hear his voice, so slimy, so smooth. It made me squirm in my seat. "Willow." He didn't even spare his wife a glance. "I feel like having some bourbon. Would you be a dear and go fetch me some."_

_Mother spared us a glance, before standing with nod and departing from the dining room. The silence was deafening. Smoke curled out of his mouth as he pulled the cigar away. I watched it swirl and disappear into thin air. Just like the only real buffer between us and him._

_"I found something interesting today," he started suddenly. "Or perhaps it would be more appropriate to say that I noticed something was missing."_

_I glanced from Father to Winter, but she kept her face impassive as they stared each other down. I could only look down at the table, trying not to shake._

_"I'm suddenly short a bit of money. Do either of you know why that may be?"_

_We both shook our heads but it was Winter who spoke. "No." The firmness in her voice as she grabbed my hand under the table gave me some comfort. Still, even I knew that this wouldn't be so easily resolved._

_"Weiss?" Father called as he turned his gaze on me. "Have you been in my drawer?"_

_I shook my head._

_His eyes hardened. "Well it didn't grow legs and walk away now, did it?" He put the cigar in his mouth again and drew in a long inhale. He took a few puffs from it before focusing his attention on us again. "Which one of you did it?"_

_The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Alarms were going off in my head. The air in the room practically vibrated with ill intent. This wasn't good. This was so very bad._

_"Who took the money?" he asked again deliberately._

_"It wasn't us," Winter responded again, and I felt her hand shake in mine despite her brave front._

_He scoffed, only for something like pity to twist his expression. "I can't believe you two, putting your mother through all of this," he cooed, as much as someone like him could. "She's done her best to teach you how to be proper young ladies, and you want to put her through the heartache of realizing she's an utter failure? You know how she gets when she's...upset."_

_I saw something flicker in my sister's eyes and I could feel tears threatening to spill but I pushed them back. I didn't want to be a crybaby about it. Father wouldn't like that._

_Again, Winter was the one to answer. "Of course not."_

_"So then who took the money?"_

_And again, neither of us answered. I couldn't tell if it was Winter or I that had the sweaty palms but neither of us let go. It was a grounding presence, something to keep us from trying to bolt toward the door. Then, he stood, his beady, icy eyes shifting between the two of us until they landed on me._

_Suddenly he grabbed me by the shoulders, shaking me violently and I was forced to let go of Winter's hand as I was pulled out of my seat. "You think I haven't seen you sneak into my study before? What did you do with the money?"_

_Winter stood abruptly. "Stop, leave her alone!"_

_"She needs to be taught a lesson!" he snapped at her._

_"Weiss didn't take the money!" she said after a moment, sharing a look with me and my stomach fell. "I did."_

_The silence that overcame the room put the ones before it to shame. Father's claws retracted from my shoulders as he turned his attention onto my sibling. To Winter's credit, she stared up at him without flinching, though the fear was visible in her stance._

_"So, you've remembered to be an honest thief."_

_Winter nodded._

_Father grabbed her arm roughly, lowering the long sleeve of her shirt to expose her wrist as he took the cigar out of his mouth. The end of it seemed to glow a more ominous red as he held it over my sister's exposed skin. "This is so you don't forget."_

Sometimes I can still hear the scream my sister let out in some of my nightmares.

Now Winter is no longer ten, I am no longer five, no longer trapped in that horrible mansion with that monster, and Mom is here, stuck in this facility until the end of time.

"You never stopped him," Winter says, and it's scary how emotionless the accusation comes out. She tugs absently at her shirt sleeve. "You ran, and you have the audacity to tell me what you think is necessary or not? We needed you, and you left."

"Winter," I try again and she looks over at me. "Please." I grab her hand, squeezing with purpose.

It looks like it takes everything Winter has to suck in air, to take a deep breath. She shuts her eyes tightly before turning toward the door, pulling her hand from mine. Mom is watching, blinking slowly. She hadn't said a word against Winter's accusation. She'd stared and tilted her head but not a word had been spoken. Winter leaves when it becomes clear neither of us are going to say anything else.

"I'm sorry about that, Mom. She's just been...so stressed lately."

Her eyes, blue and clouded finally land back on me. Then Mother's gaze is pulled toward the window as the silence envelops us.

* * *

Velvet's POV

It's four o'clock in the morning when I open my eyes. I count each breath I take in, trying to calm down. The dream from what I can remember wasn't anything exciting. Quite the opposite if I was being completely honest. Vague notions and shapes moving in no particular way. It's just the feeling of loneliness and helplessness that persists long after I'm awake.

I look over to Coco's side of the bed where she still sleeps. Her hand is reaching out toward me in the middle of our bed and I feel a wave of affection. I think about reaching out and grabbing that hand but think better of it at the last second. Instead I curl my knees up to my chest, still counting breaths. It's been awhile since I've felt like this. Can't say I missed it.

The drumming in my chest gradually subsides and I force myself to get out of bed and move to the nursery. I open the door to see Madeline sprawled across her bed as usual, laid out like a starfish and her blankets kicked onto the floor. It makes me smile and I sigh as I pick the sheet off the floor and cover her back up, making sure Benjamin Bunny is still clutched in the little munchkin's hands.

Then my eyes move over to the crib and I can't help but laugh when I spot Jack standing up against the railing, pacifier still in his mouth and his eyes following my movement. He giggles happily as I walk toward him, the night light making things clearer despite the darkness outside. I take him in my arms, kissing his temple before shifting him to give him his bottle.

After a few moments of gentle rocking and let him drink he's out like a light again. I hum to him, to myself, and I'm so focused on his sweet little face that I don't even notice when Coco enters the room until her arms are wrapped around my waist carefully.

"Hey," she drawls with a yawn.

It takes all I have to not jump as I instinctively want to, though my hold on Jack tightens slightly. "Hey."

She rubs her face tiredly against my cheek, always so affectionate when she's half asleep. "Is Jack okay?"

I nod, looking down to him. "Yeah. Yeah I just...I needed to check on them."

She hums knowingly in response and I bite my lip. My wife was always good at picking up on changes in my moods, had learned over the years when to pull back and let me work it out myself, when she needed to step in. When I just needed her to hold me and let me know everything would be okay. There had been a lot of trial and error, but we'd learned, we'd grown.

"He's so small. So...vulnerable..."

My wife places a hand on my shoulder but the urge to flinch has lessened some, my muscles not as tense. Still, she sees and I feel a bit of guilt at the reaction. I know better, that it's just a response that can't really be helped, even after all these years. Doesn't make it less difficult.

"He may be tiny but he's fierce. Like his mommy," Coco answers, and that swell of affection turns into outright love.

"Yeah. Yeah I guess." I move to set Jack back down in his crib before turning to face my wife fully, leaning into her with heavy sigh. "I'm sorry."

I feel her shake her head. "No, don't be. It's okay."

I press a kiss to her jaw, praying she can feel all my love and gratitude. She answers in kind by pressing a kiss to my temple and finally all the left over tension I'd been carrying since I woke up seems to evaporate.

"You think this will ever go away?" I whisper, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Maybe," she answers. "I think the more you talk about it, the less it'll be in your subconscious."

I laugh. "When did you get so wise?"

"When I married a philosophy major."

I cover my mouth to restrain my laugh, pushing her shoulder lightly before leading her away back to our bedroom, back to the bed that's calling me back to sleep. Maybe I'd always have these feelings, but as I gripped Coco's hand in mine, I could be convinced that there would always be a way through to the other side.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Here's a new ch. Thank BG-13 as always. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Winter's POV

Another day another body. The woman on Weiss' table today was girl by the name of Celia Jaffe. Young. Beaten. Had taken a blowtorch to to her hands. Well, at least we'd thought this was Celia, due to the ID. The real Celia Jaffe was alive and well and married to real jackass. So, it seemed we were back to square one.

I watched as Weiss carefully looked over the body, gently moving through her hair until she found whatever she was looking for, using a lamp to give her a clear view. I tilted my head, trying to see what was there only for her to scowl, narrowing her eyes.

"Why is that you and Yang think that having me an audience makes me work faster?" she asked, sounding a bit exasperated.

"No one has reported the victim missing and it would be nice to know why," I answered.

She hummed in response before turning on the x-ray machine. "I can tell you she has a depressed skull fracture."

I nodded. Good. Getting somewhere. "What kind of weapon?"

Weiss shook her head. "Wasn't done by a weapon."

I raised a brow. "So, what, did she wake up this morning with a headache?"

There was a twitch of her lips at that. "Yang's sense of humor is rubbing off on you, I see." I groaned. Well, shit. "She has a contrecoup contusion from a massive fall. Contrecoup means-"

"I know what it means," I replied cutting her off. I may not have been a medical genius like my little sister but I wasn't a moron. "It's not my first murder investigation. It means her head bounced around inside her skull."

My sister nodded. "After striking a hard object."

"So that rules out a pillow."

Her eyes narrowed though I could see her fighting off a smile. Honestly, that's really what I'd been aiming for. Our last interaction had been... not great. "It takes longer when you make jokes."

I shrugged. "Have to lighten up the mood somehow." The door opened and Jaune came in, sheepish smile on his face before the usual, 'I'm about to lose my lunch, look' quickly replaced it. "Detective Arc. You have something for me?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Nothing yet," he admitted with a sigh of frustration. "We've got nothing else in her wallet. Though by the looks of it, whoever did this didn't want her to be found."

I hummed curiously. He'd been in the room for a full five minutes and hadn't gone green in the face. Maybe Yang was right. Maybe he wasn't a complete lost cause. She seemed to have been working with him on some stuff to help with his affliction, and so far they seemed to be working.

"Oh. Oh, I might have something," my sister said pulling our attention toward her. She'd moved onto inspecting the victims charred hands it seemed. "Her fourth digit isn't as badly burned as the others," she added, showing it to us. "I might be able to try a rehydration technique."

"You can get a print off of that?" Jaune asked. "Urgh."

Wait. No. There it was.

"It looks like a charred Tootsie Roll," I muttered.

"I've never done it," Weiss pressed on. "I've only read about it in an article published by an Italian doctor."

She then grabbed the pincers and I looked over at the blond. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Arc pale as she took the finger and snipped it off the mangled hand.

"Doc, you're not gonna-You are." His eyes went wide and he attempted to look away. I saw him dry heave a bit. Honestly, I felt a little bad for the kid.

"You have to detach the finger in order to rehydrate the tissue," Weiss replied with a shrug, showing the digit to him seemingly oblivious to his issue. She did tend to lost sight of things when she was on a roll like this.

He didn't answer, slowly lowering himself to the floor. "Arc?" I called in confusion.

"Just tying my shoe," he answered hazily, wobbling as he got closer to the floor.

"Your shoes don't have laces," I pointed out.

Just as he bent over he fell to the ground, out cold. I sighed and Weiss blinked between us. "Detective Arc?" she called. "I think he passed out."

I shook my head. "No kidding," I replied before calling Yang. "Hey, can you come help me pick up Vomit Boy? Yep. In his defense my little sister did cut off a very charred appendage."

I shook my head, as I waited, Yang appearing at the door a few minutes after the call had ended. My brow furrowed when I saw her. She looked like absolute shit. I opened my mouth only for her to cut me off with a sneeze. Oh.

"Are you sick?" I asked as we picked up Jaune and sat him in a nearby chair.

"I'm fine," she answered, but the way she ended up putting a 'D' at the end of fine let me know that was far from the truth. She sounded like she was talking through a tube. "It'll blow over soon."

"Doctor?" I called over to Weiss, gesturing toward the blonde.

Weiss sighed but went and took Yang's temperature. She hummed and shook her head. Well that wasn't good. "You have a fever."

"I do not."

"I'm sorry, who's the doctor here?" my sister asked with one quirked brow. I smirked. "You need to go home."

"On whose order?"

"Mine if my sisters isn't enough," I answered. "I can tell Ozpin if you want to make it official."

Yang groaned in response but didn't even bother fighting it. My sister and I shared a look. She really must be feeling sick to let it slide that easily. Yang hated taking sick days. If it got bad enough she'd call in but if she could walk she was usually here at the precinct despite our protests.

"I hate you guys."

"That's nice," came my sister's distracted reply as she studied the finger she'd placed in a jar. I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Blake's POV

I felt like screaming into my pillow. I'd been tossing and turning in my bed, unable to get a good night's sleep for the last week. A week in which I hadn't spoken to Yang since my...episode. Since I'd thrown one of her biggest flaws in her face. It's what I did best, after all. I should've postponed any get togethers with Yang after the whole debacle at the mansion.

Hearing his voice, having been thrown back by an explosion, and then seeing those roses... The roses alone might not have done anything but with his voice so fresh in my mind, with his words still ringing in my ear, I'd been susceptible to a panic attack.

How was Yang to know? I never told her. I didn't tend to tell her anything.

So stupid.

"Just apologize. Explain. Use your words." That had been Ilia's advice when I'd told her what happened.

Apologize. You should be used to it, after all.

Once glance at the clock on my nightstand showed that it was a little passed two in the morning. Yeah, Yang should be home. I could always... No. She probably didn't want to see me. Surely, she would have called. But what if she was giving me space, letting me decide how I wanted to handle this. ...Honestly, that sounded like something she'd do.

The thought actually made me smile a little.

I groaned, rubbing my face in my hands. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

A knock against my wall startled me. "Just call her already and let me sleep!" There was no bite to Ilia's voice that I could hear, just a groggy agitation. Right. Two in the morning.

I scowled but took out my phone, hesitating before summoning all my courage to dial her number.

"Mm...hello?" a muffled voice answered.

I frowned, noticing her different the other woman sounded. "Yang, are you okay?"

A sneeze was my answer, though Yang protested. "I'm fine. Just tired."

I shook my head. "You don't sound fine. I'm coming over."

"No, no, it's-" Another sneeze, and a very congested inhale. "I'm fine."

"I'm coming over," I repeated packing my bag as I hung up.

When I got there, Yang answered the door, eyes puffy, nose red, and in all honesty, looking like shit. I sighed and shook my head, leading her to the room for her to lie down. Probably smart that I didn't comment on her actually deciding to let me in.

A 103 fever was revealed when I checked. I sighed and gave her the medicine on the counter putting a cold cloth on her forehead. She tried to argue but it wasn't long before the meds pulled her under. I smiled and kissed her cheek, changing the cloth until the fever stopped.

I was worried she'd protest me being here when she woke up but she never said a word, and I managed to take care of her the whole weekend without much fuss. I ordered soup and made sure she stayed in bed, running my hand through her hair in what I hoped was a soothing manner. By weekend's end she was craving 'real' food.

By the fourth day she was almost completely herself again, though still sleepy. She wasn't the only one. Having the lifestyle that I did, I wasn't new to lack of sleep, but having been taking only naps here and there were taking a toll on me. I sighed and rubbed her back gently as I put my thoughts together. There was something I needed to do before giving into sleep.

The last couple of days, Yang's sickness had kept conversations at a minimal. But as she gathered her strength she'd become more alert and aware and the awkwardness was making itself known.

"I'm sorry," I finally said after a moment.

"Mm?"

"I'm sorry for what I said the other day. That was completely uncalled for."

"I didn't know roses upset you."

"I know. I know." I sighed. "A lot had happened during the week. A lot of things that reminded me of...him. It wasn't the roses to be honest it was just...everything before that. They were just the cherry on the top, I guess."

Yang didn't say anything at first, laying down next to me. "You don't...tell me much," she answered quietly. "I don't know what you like or what you don't like. It'd be helpful to know so that what happened last week doesn't happen again."

I didn't say anything. What could I say? Everything that happened with Adam was...pain. I couldn't even remember if I was ever happy with him. I didn't have any autonomy. I wasn't me. What could I tell her? What could I say without...without telling her how much of a coward I'd been?

It was silent for a while. Neither of us spoke. Only the gentle rhythm of our breathing was heard. Then like a sign, I heard the soft patting against the window. Maybe I could...

"I like the rain," I finally said quietly.

"Mm?"

"I like the rain," I replied. "Actually, I like sitting in the rain, helps me think. I don't like roses, as you already know." Yang sat up, looking at me curiously. "Especially red roses. Never played a video game. I read Ninjas of Love whenever I get a chance. It's my favourite book. Haven't been with anyone in five years. And... I haven't seen my parents in over ten. I have a rose tattoo, got it when I was 14...by someone named Adam." I sighed, turning towards Yang, feeling exhausted. "I'm sure there's many, many other things, but that's all I can come up with right now."

Yang was staring, no, admiring me, wonder in her eyes at my having shared even that much. She smiled, pressing a kiss to my temple. "Thank you."

* * *

Coco's POV

Yatsu and I laughed as we looked over the different tattoo ideas Fox had brought in. He already had a couple on him: flames, a fox, the moon, and a red star. He was a special kind of guy but amazingly good at spying people. After all, who would be cautious of a harmless red head. Or so they thought. My dark skinned business partner was wicked with technology, even had this thing that told him where things were at before he bumped into them, ADA.

Amazing guy.

I heard the door opened and looked over my shoulder to see my favorite cop walk in. She greeted the guys before giving me a light shove to get my attention. I smirked and bumped my hip into hers before following her to the other side of the store.

"What do you have for me?"

"Well Fox is thinking about getting another tattoo," I began. "You know, the Braille ones he can feel. He can't decide between the roses or the camellias."

Yang hummed. "Blake has a rose tattoo."

"Oh?" I asked with a wink.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I don't know where, Coco."

I frowned. Interesting. "Huh. You two haven't...?"

She rubbed the back of neck, looking away. "Well, yes. She just, uh, likes to keep her top on."

I hummed. "Ah, I see. Had something similar with Velvet," I admitted. "It took us about a year to be intimate and even then..."

"She went running for the hills."

"Quite literally too. She went to her brother's, Roger, cabin. Wouldn't come for weeks until he practically dragged her." I placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm told you, it'll be a lot of work."

Yang nodded in response, resolute and determined. "So, roses."

"Or camellias," I answered looking at the samples.

"No I mean, the roses about the case," she clarified with a laugh.

"Ah yes. Signature of the White Fang."

"The White Fang? I thought they were only in Menagerie?"

"Well like any gang or terrorist group, they like to expand," I replied, handing her the file. "They made their way here almost eight years ago, and have gained a lot of territory. They're known for their brutality and ability to remain under the radar."

"But not under your radar?"

I sighed. "Wish I could say that. I'd need to dig a little deeper and have a lot more time."

She nodded. "Let me know if you find anything else."

"Will do. Oh, and Yang?" I called.

"Mm?"

"Don't get her roses. If she hasn't shown you the tattoo it means it doesn't come with good memories."

Yang didn't say anything for a moment, this sad smile appearing on her face. Oh. Well too late for that advice then. Apparently they'd already had that talk.

"Thank you, Coco."

"Anytime."

* * *

Raven's POV

If someone had told me five years ago that tea would be my favorite drink I would have knocked their lights out. I had a few interventions throughout the years but none of the advice given had worked as well as a nice, hot cup of tea. Random, but hey, whatever worked. Honestly, it was just nice to drink something that wouldn't give me a hangover later.

I looked down at my watch and sighed. It wasn't really surprising that Summer was late. Woman had a chronic illness or something. I just hoped it wasn't another seven hour surgery. I knew those tended to take a lot out of her. Though maybe having been an army doctor beforehand helped with endurance. Either way, no doubt Summer was doing what she did best. Saving peoples' lives.

She'd helped save me, after all.

I looked at my watch and sighed. Late as always. I just hoped it was a seven hour surgery like last time. Being a trauma surgeon, and a good one at that, meant that Summer was always busy. She'd been an army doctor before but once she was discharged, she'd decided to keep doing what she did best. Save peoples lives.

_I'd gone cold turkey after seeing Yang for the first time in... well, years. Yang had looked so disappointed, and I hadn't been able to get it out of my head. That look. I'd made the decision to go straight. No more drugs. Well, if I'd done the sensible thing and asked for help. Definitely would have saved me from ending up on the floor from cardiac arrest. Lucky my annoying doctor friend had a hard time minding her own business._

_As usual, it was Summer that had saved my ass._

_I'd been hallucinating. Part of the withdrawal process apparently. Mostly of Yang. The sadness in her eyes. The disappointment. It all haunted me. The door to my room opened and I jolted up, fists ready._

_"Hey, hey. It's just me," Summer had said, hand in a placating gesture. "Are you still getting the flashes?"_

_I growled, turning onto my side. "Yes, I keep having this horrible vision of a brunette, who thinks she's better than everyone barging into my room all day. Oh, wait."_

_"We'll find you someone to talk to. Keep the rehab stuff going." She sighed. "If you'd only let Glynda help, she could-"_

_"I don't want to see anyone, okay?" I snapped. "Not you, not Tai, not... anyone."_

_Not Yang._

_"So you're just going to hide in here forever?" the silver eyed woman answered, disbelief coloring her voice "You'll have to face them sometime."_

_"No, I don't. Just get me out of this damn hospital. I'll be fine."_

_I didn't need her. I didn't need anyone._

_"What, do you can go back to being a junkie?"_

_"I can take care of myself!" I yelled._

_"I promised Yang I'd make sure you were okay, so that's exactly what I'm going to do," she replied. I scoffed in response which finally threw her over the edge. "Why are you acting like this? I saved your life!"_

_"I told you to leave me alone, but you just love feeling like the hero, don't you?"_

_I already knew she was better mother than me. Why did she have to keep rubbing it in? Why did she have to save my life?_

_"You'd rather I left you to die?"_

_"What do you care?" I snapped again, sitting back up, ready and itching for a fight if she'd give it to me. "I know you all hate me!"_

_"I have never hated you!"_

_And just like that the wind left my sails. It was quiet for a moment. The admission throwing me off. She didn't hate me? Why... she... I... "Then you're even stupider than I thought," I answered quietly, laying back down with my back toward her, glaring at the wall. "Just leave me alone."_

_I heard her scoff, could hear the resignation in her voice. "I'm such an idiot. I thought things would be different this time, but clearly nothing has changed." I heard her footsteps head toward the door before they stopped. "I will tell you one thing though, Raven. If you want to have a relationship with Yang, this is your last chance. You walk out on her again, you take one single step out of line, and that's it. No more chances." She let that threat hang in the air. "Think about that."_

_I didn't say anything, and she left. I took a deep breath before closing my eyes. I don't remember how long I was out. Just that it was cold. Or at least I was. I groaned as realization hit me. Withdrawal symptoms. They were back. I curled into myself as much as I could. I wanted this to stop. I had to get better. For her. She deserved so much better than a junkie of a mom._

_"I need to come home," I mumbled. "I need to..."_

_"You're already home," a familiar voice answered. Summer. She was here. She was...holding me. I gripped her hand tightly as she moved the hair from my face, holding my hand just as tightly. "It'll take work. A lot of it. But we will be here. I'll be here. It's a process. It'll take time. But you'll be okay. We'll be okay."_

"There you are!"

It was Summer's voice that snapped me out of my reminiscing. I scoffed. "As if," I answered, handing her a cup of coffee. "Probably cold now since you took hours, as usual, I might add."

"Thirty minutes and it's fine. Better than that hospital crap anyways."

I hummed, taking a sip. "Right."

Why this woman talked me into coming to see her during her breaks was beyond me.

* * *

Ilia's POV

I grunted as my body was thrown through some wooden crates. It was surprising that my whole body wasn't one big bruise at this point. This mission had gone really off track. It should have been simple, ambushing Emerald Sustrai while she took inventory of her warehouse. Sneaking in had gone fine, which in hindsight should have been a red flag. Once in, we'd been trapped, and with none other than Hazel Rainhart.

Hazel was typically a level headed guy, but he was also like a human bulldozer. Literally the muscle of the White Fang.

Blake and I had been split up during the scuffle. I'd gotten stuck with Hazel while Blake dealt with Emerald. If only Hazel hadn't shown up. Though, if I was being completely honest, it was about time these guys got smart. Blake and I had killed some of their best and most valuable pieces. They needed to protect what they had left.

More annoying for us, though.

"C'mon Hazel," I panted. "We both know you aren't enjoying this."

"Maybe," he replied, grabbing me by the collar and tossing me aside like a rag doll. "But it's a job."

I gritted my teeth, looking around for something to help me. I hummed and ran past him, leading him toward what would hopefully be a good enough trap. My greatest advantage with a brute like this was definitely speed. Once he was in position, I pulled the level, causing the machinery to knock down boxes onto the giant.

I let out a sigh of relief, only to run away in a panic when I saw movement. Damn, figured it wouldn't be that easy. But a girl could dream, you know? I climbed up onto the beams in order to get a better visual, spotting the other pair fighting. I made my way towards them, climbing down when a knife brushed my arm, making me lose my grip and causing me to fall.

"Ilia!"

I groaned, rubbing my head and looking over at my arm. Just a scratch. Good. I took my gun out, going around a palette of boxes and turning the corner to find Emerald holding Blake by the neck.

"Let her go," I growled.

Emerald laughed, the hold on Blake tightening slightly. "Are you kidding me?" she asked. "Do you have any idea how much trouble your friend is?"

"Let her go, Emerald."

"You know I'd never seen Adam so angry before," she continued, moving Blake so that she continued to be her shield. Damn it, they were too close.

"You're a survivor, Emerald. Let Blake go and I'll let you live another day."

She laughed, shaking her head. "Do you think I'm stupid?" She went to her pocket and I aimed the gun at her.

"Put it down!"

"Put what down? Oh you mean this?" the green haired woman asked as she took out a too familiar needle. I saw Blake struggle against her at the sight of it, but Emerald shushed her in a patronizing manner, a smug grin on her face. "I heard all about your drug of choice. Are you still using? No? Then you must be craving a taste pretty bad."

"Just shoot her!" Blake yelled in response, golden eyes so wide, so panicked.

I shook my head. It wasn't a clean shot, and I was not about to shoot Blake by accident.

"What's wrong, Ilia?" Emerald taunted, twirling the needle between her fingers nonchalantly. "Can't take the shot?"

"Put. It. Down. Last chance."

She tilted her head with a scoff. And then with no hesitation she jabbed the needle into Blake's side. I ran forward, catching her as the green haired woman pushed her forward and ran. I hesitated for a second before running after her, stopping at the hallway and taking my aim before firing a shot, watching her go down.

Better than the bitch deserved.

I went back to the ravenette, kneeling down and taking the needle as I tried to inspect her. She yelled and struggled against me, telling me about how much it burned. Damn it. If it was the hard stuff it could do a lot of damage, both physically and mentally. I helped her stand, but she could only take a couple of steps before I had to haul her over my shoulders.

Later, when we finally made it back home, I bandaged her arm and ran what tests I kept stored away from the days when Blake had first been trying to go clean. I frowned. What...

"Let me see," I said, pulling her hands away to see some blood at the entry point. I grabbed another testing kit and used the blood. Again, nothing.

What the...

"Ilia," she called, focusing my attention in her. "I don't want this. I don't want.."

I shook my head, wiping the sweat away. It didn't make sense. Why would Emerald lie? And why did Blake say it burned? Then it hit me. Of course. Emerald was known for getting into people's head. She was Cinder's right hand for a reason, practically worshipping the older woman. A master of manipulation.

"Blake," I said gripping her hand. "It's nothing. It's not heroin."

She squirmed but looked over at me. "What?"

"I don't know what it is but it isn't drugs."

"But...it... it burns."

I nodded. "I know it does but you're okay. It's not drugs."

The information seemed to sink in bit by bit as her breaths became slower, still stuttering from nerves and fear. I pulled her close, breathing out my own relief. I couldn't have even imagined the damage that would have been done had Emerald not been bluffing. Blake let out a choked sound before hugging me tightly.


End file.
